Amsterdam
by Clara dos Anjos
Summary: Eu estou doente dos segredos. HIATUS
1. Cálices quebrados

* * *

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance  
**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Notas iniciais:** Eu pretendia fazer um "oneshot", mas dividi-la em capítulos vai torná-la menos cansativa. _Amsterdam_ é, em todo caso, o tema geral da fic. Por isso resolvi colocar a música integralmente no primeiro capitulo, e nos outros apenas alguns trechos – principalmente quando as coisas começarem a ficar mais... interessantes – além de outras canções também...

**BOA LEITURA!**

_- lembrando que rewiews são extremamente bem vindas! xD -_

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**Cálices quebrados**

* * *

_Come on, oh my star is fading  
__And I swerve out of control  
__If I, if I'd only waited  
__I'd not be stuck here in this hole  
_**Venha, oh, minha estrela está se apagando  
****E eu saio do controle  
****Se eu, se eu estivesse apenas esperado  
****Eu não seria orgulhoso aqui neste buraco**

* * *

Senti o último gole de vinho descer divinamente escaldante. Olhei a taça vazia e estalei meus lábios. 

Sorri.

A pequena taça dançava entre meus dedos intrépidos, na iminência de se soltar deles. Eu queria que ela se soltasse. Eu queria ouvi-la se espatifando no soalho perfeitamente polido. Eu queria ter o prazer de contemplar aqueles pedaços de vidros cristalinos destruídos, _irremediavelmente_ destruídos. Tudo isso para justificar o mero pretexto de apanhar mais uma daquelas miseráveis tacinhas e me servir de vinho outra vez, deliciando-me com a embriaguez e o desperdício.

_Ciclo vicioso. _

Álcool, prazer e desperdício.

Sejam bem vindos ao que aparentemente se tornou a minha vida de casada.

Ou assim se podia dizer dos meus momentos de folga, ultimamente cada vez mais raros. Não que isto seja ruim. Este casarão em que me encontro agora é realmente enorme... Não sei dizer se tão ou mais do que minha antiga moradia. Não tive paciência nem tempo para reparar e comparar. Na verdade, pouco me importa...

O que realmente importa é procurar qualquer miserável distração enquanto estou enterrada aqui dentro.

Odeio admitir esse tipo de coisa, mas a verdade é que me sinto sozinha. Eu simplesmente _detesto _solidão. E ainda mais o tédio. Sabem, é contra a minha natureza... É o tipo de coisa ruim que o casamento me trouxe e, pior, que eu não estava esperando.

Se me arrependo? Não.

Foi o melhor contrato que já fiz em minha curta vida.

* * *

_Come here, oh my star is fading  
And I swerve out of control  
And I swear, I waited and waited  
I've got to get out of this hole_  
**Venha aqui, oh, minha estrela está se apagando  
****E eu saio do controle  
****E eu prometo, espero e espero  
****Eu tenho que sair deste buraco**

* * *

Sim, um contrato extremamente útil, que além de suas vantagens práticas... ora, convenhamos... também possui _outros_ tipos de compensações... 

Não que _atrativos sexuais_ tenham sido um fator determinante que me fizessem esposar com Rodolphus Lestrange. Como já disse, foi um belo contrato esse que eu fiz, verdadeiramente útil para meus planos e os dele, e para com o respeito a nossa ancestralidade.

Conveniências.

Eu particularmente não suporto aquela clichezada barata de pessoas que dizem _abominar as conveniências. _

Bando de hipócritas!

O que é o casamento, digam-me?

Casariam com alguém que não fosse _conveniente _para suas vidinhas? Eu _estuporo_ quem disser que sim!

Ora essa... Este tipo de idealismo ridículo que é bem coisa de sangues-ruins... Ou então de amantes de trouxas como a vergonha ambulante da minha família, o S... Diabos, poupem-me de dizer o nome daquele patife!

Bom, mas deixem-me dizer que Rodolphus me satisfaz como marido. Fisicamente também. Não o acho exatamente pouco atraente, mas também não é do tipo que me fizesse sentir...

(Diabos, o que estou dizendo?)

... arrebatada.

Apenas o fato dele ser tão _intrínseco_ é que me irrita. Intrínseco, introvertido, impenetrável, e qualquer outro sinônimo que exista. A frieza dele me causa ódio, mas também admiração. Não consigo ser fria, nem nunca fui. Meus sentimentos extravasam, estou sempre à flor da pele. Eu amo ou odeio. No entanto, nenhum destes sentimentos me acomete quando se trata de Rodolphus Lestrange...

A taça quebrou.

* * *

_But time is on your side, its on your side, now  
Not pushing you down, and all around  
It's no cause for concern  
_**Mas o tempo está ao seu lado, está ao seu lado, agora  
****Não empurrando você para baixo, e tudo envolta  
****Isso não é causa para preocupação**

* * *

Olhei para os minúsculos cacos no chão, e descobri que nem me dei conta de quando caiu. 

Não sei o que andei tomando para ficar tão distraída... _Ah não,_ não acho que foi o vinho! Estes que temos aqui são da melhor qualidade. Como todo o resto, resumindo. Bem... as pessoas talvez se tornem melancólicas aos vinte e cinco anos de idade. Mas eu prefiro botar a culpa na solidão, afinal... sou jovem ainda.

Quando digo solidão, quero dizer quando estou em momentos de folga na Mansão Lestrange. Quando não estou cumprindo minhas atividades como Comensal da Morte. Mas isso, ainda bem, não vem acontecendo com muita freqüência nos últimos tempos, tempos bem conturbados por sinal.

_Deliciosamente_ conturbados.

Ser comensal está além de ser um dever de honra, para mim. É mais do que isto... É uma questão de prazer.

_Satisfação... _

Cumprir as ordens de alguém que, em meu julgamento, é o ser mais _genial_ que já pisou nesta terra. Cometer todos aqueles crimes... _Eu não os considero crimes..._

Torturar... _Matar..._ Atividades que eu genuinamente aprecio.

Por que não assumiria isso?

* * *

_Come on, oh my star is fading  
And I see no chance of release  
And I know I'm dead on the surface  
But I am screaming underneath  
_**Venha, oh, minha estrela está se apagando  
****E eu não vejo chance para libertação  
****E eu sei, eu estou morto na superfície  
****Mas eu estou gritando por baixo**

* * *

Eu sei _realmente _que não presto, mas você nunca poderá me chamar de hipócrita. Sou o que eu sou, e não foi à toa que entrei para o círculo dos Comensais da Morte. Ah, e a melhor deles, inclusive. 

Meu corpo pede por mais vinho, mas não tenho ganas de me levantar e apanhar mais um cálice. Esta poltrona de cretone preto é a minha favorita. É sentar aqui e esquecer da vida... Sinto que o sono irá me vencer facilmente, então já que é assim, vale a pena me esforçar e tomar um último cálice.

Desviei-me dos cacos espalhados e fui até o barzinho, no outro lado da sala de estar. Apanhei mais uma daquelas tacinhas idênticas e enchi de vinho até transbordar.

Tomei-o de um só gole.

Minhas pernas bambearam de leve, e por precaução, apoiei minhas costas na bancada. Peguei a garrafa novamente e enchi o pequeno cálice.

Estava depositando a garrafa na bancada quando ouvi passos abafados atrás de mim.

– Pare de beber, Bella.

– Por quê? – respondi, minha voz estava arrastada.

– Porque você vai acordar com dor de cabeça.

Eu sorri de lado.

– Preocupado?...

Ele continuou caminhando até um dos imensos sofás, sem olhar para mim. Atirou-se no maior, suspirando alto.

– Não consigo dormir.

– Por quê? – eu pergunto, observando-o da bancada.

– Não sei... Acho que estou ansioso, sei lá... – ele responde em meio a bocejos, completamente fora do meu campo de visão, pois estava deitado.

– Ora, ansioso por quê? – debochei. – Está esperando alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Ele suspirou mais uma vez.

– Não me diga que está preocupado com o Lorde? – insisti.

– Me preocupar com _ele_? – retrucou, a voz mais enérgica. – Ficou doida? Seria mais fácil me preocupar conosco e com o resto dos caras, isso sim...

– É, mas se trabalhamos para _ele_, é natural que nos preocupemos não é,_ Rodolphinho_? – retruquei, sarcástica. – O que acha que aconteceria _a nós _se ele caísse?

– Bellatrix – ele disse, lentamente. – Ele _é_ o Lorde das Trevas. Isso basta pra você? Ah, pois pra mim sim.

Foi a minha vez de suspirar.

– E se você continuar quebrando minha coleção de cristais, – continuou ele, e eu voltei a olhá-lo, agradavelmente surpresa. – vou te lançar um _Crucio _tão longo que talvez você fique sem cabelos.

* * *

_And time is on your side, its on your side, now  
__Not pushing you down, and all around  
__No it's no cause for concern  
__Stuck on the end of this ball and chain  
_**E tempo está ao seu lado, está ao seu lado, agora  
****Não empurrando você para baixo, e tudo envolta  
****Isso não é causa para preocupação  
****Orgulhoso no fim desta esfera e corrente**

* * *

– Wow, careca? – eu ri, arrastado e desafinado. Aliás, _afinada _é uma coisa que a minha doce voz nunca foi... 

– Isso mesmo. – reparei que estava sonolento, mas não subestimei a raiva dele quanto ao fato.

Continuei rindo tolamente e me aproximei dele. Sentei-me entre suas pernas. Ele tinha um braço passado sobre os olhos.

– Por que não vai dormir, Bella?

– Porque não tenho vontade. – resmunguei.

– Mentirosa.

– _Quê?_ – bati fortemente numa das coxas dele.

– Pensa que não te conheço? – ele retirou o braço dos olhos e me encarou. – Se demora tanto para dormir não é por falta de sono, mas sim porque fica enchendo a cara até uma hora dessas. Eu já te falei para não fazer isso. Pode te prejudicar no rendimento do nosso trabalho, sabia? O Lorde pode nos chamar a qualquer hora e...

– Como se o _santinho aí_ também não ingerisse uma gota de álcool, não é? – retruquei, alteando a voz. – E não me venha com essa palhaçada de horário que isso não faz a menor diferença! Que importa se você bebe de dia e eu à noite?

– A diferença, Bella, é que você não se controla e...

– _Han han!_

No mesmo segundo, eu e Rodolphus olhamos em direção à lareira.

– Jugson? – exclamei, olhando para a cabeça que pairava entre as chamas.

* * *

_And I'm on my way back down again  
__Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
__Sick to the stomach  
_**E eu estou em meu caminho voltando para baixo novamente  
****Fiquei no canto, amarrado na armadilha  
****Doente do estômago**

* * *

– Que foi, Jugson? – perguntou Rodolphus. 

– Caramba, que sorte encontrar vocês dois aqui... Bom, recadinho do Lorde...

Curvei-me para frente, subitamente alerta.

– ... ele mandou aparatarmos na casa de Rosier ainda esta noite, o mais cedo possível.

– _Evan Rosier?_ – estranhou meu marido, sentando-se no sofá. – Para quê? Digo... não está desabitada agora que ele está morto?

– É, pois é – gracejou Jugson com pouco caso. – Estranhei também, mas o que parece é que devemos fazer um ataque. Não recebi maiores informações, mas... _meus queridos..._ – ele sorriu torto e maldoso. – daí dá para se deduzir que _pessoinhas indesejáveis_ talvez estejam lá fazendo alguma coisa que o Lorde não goste...

Rodolphus estreitou o olhar. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, algo que não sabia explicar bem me fazia desconfiar de Jugson... Francamente, o Lorde deveria escolher alguém melhor para transmitir recados.

– Como ficou sabendo? – perguntei, seca.

Jugson me olhou com desagrado.

– Diretamente do Lorde das Trevas. _Sra. Lestrange._

– Bom, então não há tempo a perder. – Rodolphus se levantou e olhou de mim para Jugson. – Todos já foram avisados?

– A maioria. – respondeu Jugson. – Fiquei de avisar metade da lista...

– Espere aí... – eu disse, me levantando do sofá. – Por que então não sentimos a Marca Negra? Veja, – indiquei meu braço a Rodolphus. – Veja, não está preta! Não sinto nada!

– Sim, é verdade... – e olhou inquisitorialmente para Jugson.

– Não me peçam para entender a cabeça do Lorde das Trevas! – ele se defendeu. – Fiz apenas o que me mandou. Também não senti minha Marca... Se bem que... oh, diabos... agora que estou pensando... que foi porque não quis recrutar o time _inteiro... _Ah, mas que importa! O recado está dado, tenho que ir agora.

E foi-se.

Rodolphus e eu nos entreolhamos, igualmente intrigados.

– Está pronta?

* * *

_You can say what you mean  
__But it won't change a thing  
__I'm sick of the secrets  
__Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
__And you came along and you cut me loose  
_**Você pode dizer o que você quer dizer  
****Mas isso não mudará uma coisa  
****Eu estou doente dos segredos  
****Fiquei no canto, amarrado na armadilha  
****E você veio para a frente e me cortou a liberdade**

* * *

Conjurei nossas varinhas e nossas vestes negras. Rapidamente nos vestimos e colocamos a máscara. Esperei ele olhar para mim e assenti. Tudo pronto. 

Ele segurou minha mão, e no segundo seguinte estávamos desaparatando num redemoinho de cores escuras, tão escuras que nem remotamente consegui reconhecer o lugar em que acabo de pisar, e isso porque eu _já_ estive aqui algumas vezes...

E em nenhuma delas me lembro dele estar tão intensamente escuro.

* * *

_You came along and you cut me loose  
__You came along and you cut me loose  
_**Você veio para frente e me cortou a liberdade**

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. A pior Cruciatus da minha vida

* * *

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**A pior _Cruciatus_ da minha vida**

* * *

– Rápido, Lestrange, por aqui. 

Um homem encapuzado – que pela voz só podia ser Dolohv – guiou a mim e a meu marido em meio ao intenso breu. Eu os segui logo atrás, escutando nossos passos fazerem um ruído de trituração no piso pedregoso, que pelo jeito estava úmido e lamacento.

Estávamos no quintal da casa de Rosier. Dolohv apontou a varinha para uma porta de fundos e entramos. Aquela era a cozinha de nosso falecido companheiro. Cheirava a mofo, e o ar estava dez vezes mais abafado e úmido do que a rua. Quando nos aproximamos mais um três passos, só então percebi que havia mais pessoas naquele recinto.

– Falta mais alguém, milorde? – do canto oposto, ouvi a voz de Lucius Malfoy.

– Felizmente não. – sibilou a voz do Mestre. A figura dele se destacou assim que posicionou no meio do círculo, para contemplar a todos nós. Estava encapuzado dos pés à cabeça, como sempre fazia quando faríamos um ataque. – Ouçam bem todos vocês: os aurores estão aqui. Vieram investigar nosso saudoso companheiro, além é claro, de procurar _pistas_ sobre a minha pessoa...

"Neste momento estão espalhados no andar de cima, e por enquanto, _creio eu, _– acrescentou sarcasticamente. – não se deram conta de nossa presença aqui. Nós atacaremos daqui a exatos dez minutos. _Nem mais nem menos._ Malfoy, – virou-se para ao homem no canto oposto ao meu. – subdivida os grupos e fique alerta ao meu chamado."

Então ele virou-se e desapareceu sorrateiramente pela porta que daria à sala, sem mais nada dizer. Malfoy imediatamente se adiantou e começou a dar suas ordens. Eu fiquei, como esperado, com meu marido, Rabastan, Dolohv, Avery e Nott. Aguardamos os dez minutos, e o sinal do Lorde que Malfoy receberia. Ele já havia nos instruído por onde cada grupo deveria entrar.

E então, lá fomos nós.

Quando aparatamos no andar de cima, no lado esquerdo do corredor, ouvimos os costumeiros gritos de feitiços e dor no canto oposto. Deveríamos invadir o terceiro quarto do lado direito da parede. Troquei um rápido olhar com Rodolphus e me adiantei à frente do grupo. Apontei minha varinha para a porta trancada.

Entramos.

Era um quarto de casal. Grande, pouco mobiliado, mal iluminado e completamente destruído. Da parca luz que vinha da janela, percebi que somente a cama, sem lençóis, é que parecia intacta.

Havia cinco aurores ali.

Digo, conscientes agora quatro. No instante em que invadimos, percebi que Rabastan havia acertado um jato de _Estupefaça_ em um deles. Mulher pelo jeito... Bom garoto, esse meu cunhado...

Duelamos, enfim.

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
__When you get what you want, but not what you need  
__When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
__Stuck in reverse  
_**Quando você tenta o melhor que pode, mas não dá certo  
****Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa  
****Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não consegue dormir  
****Preso em marcha ré**

* * *

Consegui me desviar dos feitiços do meu primeiro combatente, e por fim, quase errando, acertei-o com um feitiço que o fez rodopiar no ar e cair de cabeça na cama de Rosier. Eu quase ri quando ouvi o baque doloroso de sua queda, provavelmente deve ter quebrado o pescoço... 

Mas então, um jato amarelo passa raspando por minha cabeça e me viro de costas de um susto descomunal. Tento ignorar meu coração retumbante e quase escapulido e invisto feitiços no cretino que tentou me acertar pelas costas. Ou melhor – a julgar pela voz histérica e fina – na _cretina_.

Parecia-me levemente familiar, mas nada que eu recordasse no momento. Se bem que algo me dizia que era alguém ligada a Sirius...

Perfeito.

Eu abri um largo sorriso, e uma onda de cruel determinação se apoderou de mim para fazer picadinho daquela sujeita...

_- Crucio!_

A mulher berrou de dor, arqueando-se e caindo lentamente no chão. Gargalhando, eu mantenho minha varinha erguida, deliciando-me com a cena dela tentando levantar o rosto para o meu, mascarado. Mesmo que os cabelos dela lhe cobrissem quase todo o rosto, vi que seus olhos brilhavam de ódio e de lágrimas...

Então, a desgraça aconteceu.

* * *

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you  
_**Luzes vão te guiar até em casa  
****E inflamar teus ossos  
****E eu vou tentar te consertar**

* * *

Não sei vindo de onde, o semblante de alguém alto e de óculos faiscantes apareceu na minha frente de maneira afoita. Eu o vislumbrei por um momento, desviando os olhos da mulher que eu torturava, e no instante em que eu voltei a olhar para o homem, deparei-me com sua varinha apontada para mim... 

Não me lembro de ter terminado meu feitiço...

... nem da varinha rolando de minha mão...

De mais nada...

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Os trechos são de "Fix You", Coldplay._

* * *

**N/A: **E então? Gostaram dos dois capítulos? A fic tá parecendo meio nada a ver? Pode ser que sim, mas qualquer que seja a sua opinião, peço, por favor, que você a deixe expressa numa rewiew, ok? Até a próxima! 


	3. Doce reencontro

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**Doce reencontro**

* * *

_Escarlate cortando sombras._

_... vermelho-vivo... Um raio fugaz. _

_Um tiro carmesim rasgando o negrume translúcido e penetrando-se em meu corpo..._

_... luz feita de sangue... Jato de sangue._

_Sons, imagens e idéias confundem-se na mente adormecida. Sinto-me adormecida._

_Eu via as sombras recortando um rosto de contornos magros, marcado de expressões duras. _

_... Misterioso. _

_O brilho vítreo que escondia os olhos furiosos, olhos malditos, covardes, lentes que refletiram a queda..._

_Eu quase pude me ver refletida na criatura que causou a minha queda._

_As imagens se misturam._

_Por que não sinto meu corpo?_

_Será um sonho?... Um sonho..._

– Bellatrix?

Senti uma claridade doce acariciar minhas pestanas cerradas. Entreabri os olhos com cuidado, para acostumá-los com a luz, mas logo os fechava de novo. Foram precisas muitas piscadelas para fazerem a maldita ardência passar. Minha cabeça pesava. Meu peito formigava de leve.

Deuses.

_Que infernos aconteceu comigo?_

– Ei, Avery, vem até aqui. Ela está acordando...

Ouvi passos ecoando no piso rangente. Virei a cabeça para reconhecer quem era.

Tentei, pelo menos.

– Você está bem?

Minha vista estava tão miseravelmente embaçada que demorei a reconhecer que a segunda pessoa que falava comigo era Avery. A primeira era Rabastan. Reconheci pela voz.

– Hum – resmunguei, levando minhas mãos aos olhos. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado chumbo debaixo da minha pele, tal foi a dificuldade que tive para me colocar sentada. Por outro lado, minha visão já estava voltando ao normal, e eu pude visualizar o rosto de meus dois companheiros a fim de conversar melhor com eles.

A única coisa que notei de diferente além do lugar, era que eu estava sem máscara.

– Quanto... – pigarreei, minha suspeita de que minha voz também estaria longe de se encontrar _nos conformes _confirmada. Mas tentei de novo, e bem, ao menos _eu _consegui me entender desta vez... – Quanto tempo estou aqui?

– Cinco horas e meia. – respondeu-me Rabastan, sentado na beira da cama. Avery estava em pé.

Fiquei espantada. _Tanto tempo assim? _Era até perigoso pensar...

Reparei que a cama em que eu me encontrava era de solteiro. Os lençóis eram espessos e ásperos contra minhas mãos, velhos por sinal. No quarto, havia quatro velas espalhadas por dois cômodos. A única janela que havia estava não só fechada como também ocultada pelas cortinas. Eu quase podia ver as partículas de poeira dançando no ar com a luz emanada das velas. E naquele momento, a única pergunta que minha mente ainda torpe fazia era: _como diabos eu havia parado ali?_

– Quem me trouxe para cá?

– Seu marido. – respondeu Rabastan, a sombra de um sorrisinho perpassando seu rosto.

– E onde ele está? E os outros?

Rabastan procurou os olhos de Avery, e só então se voltou para mim, suspirando. – Bom. Depende de que _outros _você está falando.

Fitei-o por um momento, tentando ler alguma coisa em seus olhos.

– Como assim? – depois de titubear, finalmente disse. – De todos, ora! Que aconteceu depois que eu caí, é isso que eu quero saber!

Rabastan e Avery se entreolharam de novo.

– Bem – suspirou Avery. – É uma longa história...

– E o Lorde? – perguntei, ansiosa; eu não estava raciocinando direito. – Ele ainda está aqui?

– Sim. – respondeu meu cunhado. – Ele, nós, Rodolphus, Malfoy, Macnair e Dolohv.

– E onde estão?

– No porão. Lá em baixo.

– Então, aqui ainda...

– ... é a casa de Rosier. Sim. – Avery completou minha dúvida.

A porta se escancarou ruidosamente. Nós três a contemplamos surpresos, esperando para ver quem seria a quarta figura a adentrar o pequeno recinto.

– Vejo que voltou a consciência, Bellatrix.

Era o Lorde. Estava vestido da mesma maneira como dantes do ataque, só que sem a máscara.

– Sim, milorde. – respondi prontamente. – Avery e Rabastan estavam me esclarecendo algumas coisas que não pude saber devido ao meu estado.

– Oh, sim. Fico satisfeito, assim poderei ser mais preciso para lhe dizer o que eu tenho que lhe dizer, Bellatrix, sem perder tempo com esclarecimentos prévios. Pode ficar de pé? – acrescentou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eu vislumbrei minhas pernas por um segundo. Encarei meu mestre de volta. – Perfeitamente.

– Ótimo. Os três, dirijam-se ao porão neste momento. Lestrange, Avery, vocês sabem onde fica. Eu os esperarei lá.

Saiu.

– É verdade que pode andar, Bella? – riu-se Rabastan, zombeteiro. Se eu não estivesse me recuperando de uma tontura, teria acertado um tapa bem dado em seu braço.

– Estou sã o suficiente para te acertar feitiços, seu energúmeno.

– Ei, calma aí, não quer ajuda? – disse ele, correndo até mim.

Eu apoiei-me de leve quando ele me ofereceu o antebraço, mas logo me soltei ao perceber que ao menos em pé eu ficava.

– Não, não, pode deixar... – resmunguei, meio zonza.

Então, arrisquei uns cautelosos passos até a soleira da porta. Eu não estava uma perfeita manequim andando, mas também ainda não havia tropeçado.

Avery e Rabastan passaram a minha frente. O primeiro continuou andando e sumiu na escuridão, e o segundo virou-se para mim antes de fazer o mesmo:

– Por aqui, Bella.

* * *

Pelos poucos cômodos pelos quais eu havia estado durante aquela longa noite, não dera para reparar que a casa era tão grande. Francamente, não sei porque Evan Rosier morava num lugar tão vasto se vivia sozinho... E pelo jeito não tinha a mínima noção de como se decorar uma casa. Tudo bem que ela estava devastada e desabitada há um tempo, mas nota-se o mau gosto do meu ex-colega pelos poucos móveis inteiros que sobraram. 

Tapetes então, é melhor eu nem comentar...

O dia devia estar amanhecendo. Mas era meio difícil saber isto porque _todas _as janelas estavam cerradas. Eu me perguntava até quando iria durar aquela nossa divertida empreitada...

Descemos um lance de escadas e entramos em um corredor estreito, mais escuro ainda porque ali não havia janelas nem candelabros. Fileiras e fileiras de portas escuras e sem maçaneta se faziam presentes nos dois lados do corredor, até que Avery parou diante de uma delas. Retirou sua varinha do bolso sem ao menos olhar para mim ou Rabastan, e com um feitiço, a porta se abriu.

O Lorde e Rodolphus olharam para nós assim que cruzamos a soleira da porta. Porém, outra coisa me fez desviar os olhos dos dois homens e me sentir, pela primeira vez desde que acordei, impressionada.

No centro da sala havia uma espécie de pilastra, muito larga. E em volta de sua circunferência, quatro pessoas estavam sentadas, com os punhos presos com magia atrás das costas, algumas inconscientes, outras não.

Aquelas pessoas, meus amores, eram ninguém menos que os _queridos_ aurores que quase liquidamos... e que – _hunpf _– quase liquidaram a gente.

_Mas eu disse quase!_

– Lestranges, Avery, vocês ficarão aqui. A tarefa que incumbo a vocês é das mais simples. – o Lorde passou os olhos nos aurores que estavam acordados. – Deverão _extrair _verdades destas pessoas... – ele sorriu demoniacamente. – Os outros conseguiram fugir, mas estes aqui ficaram para nos contar as _historinhas... _São nossos prisioneiros. E agora... são _seus_. – terminou, com a voz tão suave que até _eu _pude sentir calafrios. – Acho que já me entenderam. Rabastan, você vem comigo.

Enquanto milorde falava, eu observava os aurores presos. Dos quatro, apenas dois estavam acordados: uma mulher e um homem. Os desacordados também eram um casal.

Eu comecei observando a mulher acordada, reparei que não levantou a cabeça uma única vez. Ou fingia estar dormindo, ou queria nos ignorar o máximo que podia. – haha, como se pudesse! – Parecia bem ferida... Não me lembro de tê-la visto antes, em nenhuma situação. Em compensação, o homem...

Este maldito passou a me encarar fixamente assim que o Lorde terminou de falar. Eu o encarei de volta. Era magro, tinha pernas compridas, ombros ligeiramente largos, cabelos pretos, muito pretos, tanto quantos os meus... rebeldes, apontavam para todas as direções... Usava óculos quadrados...

_Óculos..._

Só agora havia me tocado... Aquele bruxo me era familiar... Mas eu não pude ter certeza, aquele foi um momento muito fugaz, rápido...

– Ei! – olhei para os dois bruxos que estavam de sentinela como eu. – Quem foi que me acertou o feitiço? É algum desses?

Rodolphus e Avery se entreolharam. O último voltou a olhar para mim, e demorou uns segundos até responder:

– Ele ali. – ele indicou com a cabeça, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos displicentemente.

_Ora ora..._

Não é que minha memória ainda me surpreende?

Olhei para o alvo que Avery me apontou e estreitei meus olhos, maliciosamente.

– E como se chama? – perguntei num fio de voz, obviamente que me dirigi há um de meus colegas, ainda que eu olhasse para _ele_.

– James Potter.

Meu olhar encontrou o de Rodolphus assim que ele me respondeu.

Não pude evitar sorrir.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Ai ai ai... Esse capítulo foi tão excitante de se escrever... (exagerada)... heheheh... Bom, é isso aí, as coisas estão se encaminhando... _**Ayami-chan, **(_muito obrigada pela sua rewiew fofa! Que bom que gostou da fic! Viu só, o capítulo saiu loguinho! Rsrsrsrrs... Mas não some não, ta? Espero que se divirta com esse! Bjos.) _**Mary, **_é o shipper é bem diferente mesmo... mas me fascina! Obrigada pelos elogios! (corada) Espero que acompanhe a fic... que bom que gostou! Bjos. 


	4. De gritos, sorrisos e surpresas

* * *

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**De gritos, sorrisos e surpresas**

* * *

_And it's you I see,  
__But you don't see me  
__And its you, I hear,  
__So loud and so clear  
__I sing it loud and clear  
__And I'll always be waiting for you  
_**E é você quem vejo  
****Mas você não me vê  
****E é você quem eu ouço,  
****Tão alto e tão claro  
****Eu canto isso alto e claro  
****e eu sempre estarei esperando por você**

_Shiver_, Coldplay

* * *

_Potter..._

Não era o tal amiguinho de infância do bastardo do Sirius?

Sim... é claro que era... Há maravilhosos anos que eu não vejo meu primo, mas muitas coisas ainda estavam frescas na minha memória...

_Potter!_

O arqui-rival de Snape! Haha, eu queria que ele estivesse aqui agora...

Esquadrinhei Potter mais uma vez, dos pés a cabeça, tentando me lembrar... Mas eu não tinha mais dúvidas... Eram justamente aquele rosto magro, aquele cabelo desgrenhado e o brilho daqueles óculos em meio a sombras que eu tinha avistado no momento de minha queda... Ah, estafermo! Eu tinha que me vingar! Ora, ele estava a minha mercê agora! Literalmente, aos meus pés!

Olhei para Rodolphus novamente.

– Ele era um dos amiguinhos do meu primo, Sirius. – expliquei. – Viviam agarrados, pelo que ouvi falar... – acrescentei, com um rápido sorriso. – _Pena que ele não está aqui pra te ajudar, não é Potterzinho?_

Eu ri, meus colegas também, embora eu percebi que meio forçadamente e sem o meu entusiasmo.

Meu olhar recaiu em Potter: seu rosto estava lívido, apático, sem expressões, o olhar cansado e indiferente a tudo ao redor, principalmente a nós. Confesso que estranhei um pouco... Afinal, ele me encarava com uma intensidade tão absurda há minutos atrás...

– Bem, comecemos então. – disse Avery, esfregando as mãos e apanhando a varinha. – Por qual deles primeiro? O Potter ou a outra que também está acordada?

– É bom que déssemos um jeito de reanimar os outros dois. – opinou Rodolphus. – Seria mais vantajoso fazermos quatro falar ao invés de dois.

– Sim, mas creio que não seja possível. – argumentei.

– Por quê?

– Você sabe o feitiço que os deixou assim? Eu não.

– Mas foi você mesma que torturou essa mulher! – contrapôs o meu marido, referindo-se a ruiva ao lado de Potter.

– É, mas o _Cruciatus _não deixa ninguém desacordado, que eu lembre... – disse eu, enrugando a testa, tentando ser coerente. – Muito provavelmente alguém a acertou com alguma coisa depois de mim.

– Como assim alguma coisa? – perguntou Avery.

– Outro feitiço. – respondi, impaciente.

– Bom... – suspirou Rodolphus, com as mãos nos bolsos e dando uma boa olhada nos quatro prisioneiros. – Quem sabe eles acordem, não é? – disse, do outro lado da pilastra.

– Podemos tentar uns feitiços mais tarde – arrisquei.

– É, também acho. – disse Avery.

Potter ainda permanecia igualmente cabisbaixo, uma aura de fraqueza... juntamente com _tédio_ o rodeava. Eu não tinha muita certeza, mas aquele bruxo estava começando a me intrigar... Não sei... Talvez seja... _cisma?_ Continuei fitando-o, e estreitei meus olhos.

– Deixem-me com Potter, rapazes. – sibilei, enfim. No mesmo momento, Rodolphus, Avery e o próprio Potter olharam em minha direção. – Fiquem com a outra bruxa... Deste aqui eu faço questão.

Os três homens continuaram me encarando, cada um com diferentes graus de estupefação. Eu me sentia rindo por dentro.

– Bella... – começou o Sr. Lestrange. – tem certeza?

– Absoluta. – respondi prontamente. – E Avery podia tentar reanimar os outros enquanto eu tort... digo, enquanto eu você trabalhamos com esses dois, Rodolphus.

Avery me encarou com os lábios entreabertos.

– Ahh... concorda? – Rodolphus se dirigiu ao nosso colega, após longos segundos.

– Que seja, ora essa!

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar significativo. Mirei-os desconfiada, mas logo ouvi Rodolphus começar a trabalhar na tal bruxa, e despertei.

Avery se encaminhou para o outro lado da pilastra e começou a cantar uns feitiços estranhos para o bruxo desacordado.

E então... sobramos! Eu, Potter, e sua namoradinha desacordada... O espaço parecia infinitamente mais amplo de repente.

Encarei a minha _vítima_ – pela milésima vez? – e umedeci meus lábios. Devia estar parecendo obscena, mas para mim é inevitável quando se trata de torturas... Ainda mais _aquela... _Os planos do Lorde das Trevas giravam em segundo plano na minha cabeça. _Eu queria apenas vingança._

Não costumava concordar com coisa alguma que Severus Snape dizia – porque éramos como água e óleo –, mas apesar disso, ele merece o meu reconhecimento por algo excepcionalmente perfeito que disse um dia:

_A vingança é muito doce._

Sim...

No meu caso, açucarada com quilos e quilos do mais puro mel de abelha.

Vislumbrei o olhar de James Potter novamente em mim, mas ele logo o desviou quando eu o encarei. Parecia mais carregado de _animosidade_ do que nunca...

Agora.

_A vingança é muito doce._

– _Crucio!_

O feitiço o sacudiu ligeiramente quando o penetrou, como se eu tivesse disparado algo _metálico_... Ele berrou. Seus sapatos arranharam o piso quando sacudiu as pernas...

Eu ria baixinho.

Finalizei, enfim, mas devia ter deixado mais tempo.

Potter sorveu o ar, a cabeça pendida molemente. Manchas avermelhadas se espalhavam por suas faces e pescoço. Lentamente, ele ergueu a cabeça, e seus cabelos estavam ainda mais espalhados pela testa.

­­­– Doeu muito? – sorri.

Ele torceu o lábio inferior, me encarando com tanto desprezo quanto quando falou, roucamente, pela primeira vez desde que o vi preso:

– _Morra, desgraçada._

Ah... Eu gargalhei.

A raiva de Potter era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

Sorrindo jubilosamente, eu disse:

– Humm... Qual será o seu limite, James Potter? – avancei uns passos contra ele. Era possível ouvir sua forte respiração à minha distância. – Será que você é páreo para uma vingativa Sra. Lestrange? – sorri de novo. – Sabe, meu querido, experimente o doce sabor da vingança qualquer dia desses... Garanto que você não vai se arrepender... – minha voz não passava de um sussurro. Umedeci meus lábios. – Se é que você terá _tempo, _não é mesmo?

Mas nossos olhos se encontraram de novo, e o meu sorriso morreu rapidamente. O olhar assassino de Potter me perfurou quase que dolorosamente... Ele entortou os lábios num meio sorriso de desdém.

É isso mesmo, o desgraçado sorriu.

– Vai me matar, é?

Eu não sei o que me irritou mais, se foi o tom propositalmente baixo e debochado que ele usou, ou se foi o pequeno – eu disse _pequeno! – _arrepio que senti com o som daquela voz fragilmente rouca...

– O que acha?

– O que eu acho? – replicou, ainda (aparentemente) fraco e rouco. – Que vocês nunca perderam tanto o tempo de vocês com essa palhaçada toda, e pior, achando que vão obter alguma vantagem mantendo a gente preso aqui... _O que eu acho, Lestrange?_ – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Que vocês não passam de uma corja de estúpidos que seguem esse babaca que é mais estúpido ainda, e eu pouco me importo com o que você vai fazer comigo. – Não sei porque, mas eu não conseguia interrompê-lo como sei que devia fazer... eu queria ver... queria ouvi-lo para ver até onde iria chegar... eu estava _bebendo_ cada palavra que ele dizia. – Pode se vingar o quanto quiser, Lestrange... Não vai ser menos ridícula se não fizer isso.

– Ora, CALE ESSA BOCA! – explodi na mesma hora. Preciso dizer que eu estava espumando? – O que pretende hein, seu amante de sangues-ruins? Antecipar sua morte?

– Ho ho! – ele sorriu, desta vez abertamente (diabos, porque eu estremeci de novo?). – Não ia fazer isso de qualquer jeito?

– Não tenha dúvidas de que sim! – repliquei, meu peito arfava rapidamente. – Mas não pense que vou lhe dar esse gostinho tão rápido... _Não!_ Você vai engolir essa sua arrogância primeiro antes de conhecer o inferno.

– Pensei que eu já conhecia. – retrucou, inabalável.

Fiquei em silêncio por poucos e longos segundos, meus olhos pregados aos dele. Sorri.

– Então seja bem-vindo, querido. _Crucio!_

Mantive um bom tempo desta vez. Eu o via se contorcer, aquele brado rouco e grave, os óculos que escorregaram para a ponta de seu nariz. A vingança é muito doce.

_Muito._

Parei. Mas não deixei tempo para que ele resfolegasse pela segunda vez...

– _Crucio!_

Eu ri. Um riso meio vazio... logo perdeu a graça.

Quebrei o feitiço.

Potter estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo...

Não era como das outras vezes.

Não _estava sendo_ como das outras vezes.

Aquela sessão de tortura estava sendo diferente.

_Eu_ me sentia diferente.

Por quê?

Eu também gostaria de saber...

Eu gostaria de saber por que eu não despregava os olhos de Potter. Por que... por que eu perdia tempo "dialogando" com ele... por que eu tinha aquele desejo interno de prolongar aquilo tudo o máximo possível, quando normalmente costumo ser ansiosa e rápida para arrasar uma pessoa com dor... Por que a maneira como eu encarava seu sofrimento era diferente da que era nas outras vítimas...

E, acreditem, ele nem fazia o meu tipo.

_Pelo menos era o que eu achava..._

Antes de pensar duas vezes, ouvindo-o arquejar e vislumbrando de relance seus óculos caídos no colo, aproximei-me.

Ele não percebeu, a cabeça pendida como se estivesse desmaiado. Continuou assim quando me agachei em sua frente.

– Ora ora, você não sabe limpar esses óculos, Potter? – eu disse, em tom assustadoramente casual; digo assim porque na mesma hora, quase ri quando eu o vi erguer a cabeça surpreso. – Está mais sujo que o chão, pois é.

Disto isto, peguei-o e com um toque de varinha em cada lente, aquelas coisas totalmente embaçadas ficaram transparentes.

Tudo bem. Não tentem entender Bellatrix. Eu mesma fui a primeira a desistir...

Depois, toquei o queixo de Potter com a ponta dos dedos, como se fosse analisar seu rosto. Ele se esquivou de mim na mesma hora, mas eu virei a cabeça dele para a minha direção de novo e sem hesitar, meio rispidamente (meio?).

– Veja só... – murmurei, segurando o queixo dele com força. – Você parece outra pessoa... mas... humm... acho que não. – Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa que eu nunca soube o que seria, porque quando ele viu minhas mãos segurando os óculos dele e encaixando-o em seu rosto, pareceu perder a voz. – Eu gosto assim...

Ele crispou as sobrancelhas, e abriu um sorriso pequeno e meio sem forças.

– Você é louca! – cuspiu ele, incrédulo e debochado.

Um grande estrondo fez todos os conscientes daquela sala virarem a cabeça em direção à única porta que havia. Estava escancarada. Emoldurado pelo batente, Walden Macnair parecia afoito e mais pálido que um Inferi.

– OS AURORES ESTÃO AQUI! RÁPIDO, PRECISAMOS DETÊ-LOS!

– Demônios! – Avery xingou alto. – Vamos, vamos!

Saiu correndo. Rodolphus xingou também e foi ao seu encalço.

Meu coração palpitava rápido. Muitas coisas giravam na minha cabeça, mas não havia tempo para respostas.

Meu olhar esbarrou no de Potter, e eu rapidamente me levantei, segurei firmemente minha varinha e avancei correndo para a porta, sem olhar para trás.

Ela fez um grande ruído seco quando passei correndo e tranquei-a com magia.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, POV da Bellinha é tão divertido! Haha ri que nem uma retardada escrevendo... Ai ai... (suspiro) meus dedos estão se coçando para começar a escrever as acctions! (perva) (risos) -Bem bem... euquero é que AGRADECER a **Ayami-chan **e **Victoria Black-Lupin **pelos rewiews incentivadores! Desculpem a demora, mas como já disse, até eu gostar do que frustradamente eu estava escrevendo... o tempo passava... Obrigada mesmo, e não sumam! (risos de novo)

_E que venha o 5º! xD_


	5. Caos

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**Caos**

* * *

Um raio azul originário da varinha de Avery e o sujeito que duelava com ele caiu duro. Arregalei os olhos. Quer dizer que os aurores já tinham chegado até _aqui? _

Ele passou por cima do petrificado infeliz e se dirigiu às escadas pelas quais havíamos descido antes. Recolocando a máscara sobre minha face, ouvi a voz de Rodolphus vinda de lá, e pelo jeito duelava com alguém para impedir que chegasse até aqui. O corredor agora estava vazio, exceto por mim. E sem mais delongas, corri para as escadas.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

Um baque surdo e alguém vem rolando escada abaixo após o brado de Rodolphus. Com uma careta de susto, eu rapidamente me esquivei quando o defunto trombou contra meus pés, até que ele continuou caindo assim que eu abri passagem.

– Vamos – disse Rodolphus virando a cabeça para trás.

* * *

_And time is on your side, its on your side, now  
__Not pushing you down, and all around  
__No it's no cause for concern  
__Stuck on the end of this ball and chain  
__And I'm on my way back down again  
__Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
__Sick to the stomach  
_**E tempo está ao seu lado, está ao seu lado, agora  
****Não empurrando você para baixo, e tudo em volta  
****Isso não é causa para preocupação  
****Orgulhoso no fim desta esfera e corrente  
****E eu estou em meu caminho voltando para baixo novamente  
****Fiquei no canto, amarrado na armadilha  
****Doente do estômago**

* * *

Chegamos ao patamar de outro corredor.

– _Sectumsempra!_

Meu coração ribombou quando eu vi aquele raio que por sorte não acertou nenhum de nós três. Rodolphus, como estava à nossa frente, correu para duelar contra o atrevido que atirara o feitiço, e nós, Avery e eu, corremos para os outros que imediatamente fizeram o mesmo. Não sei dizer quantos eram exatamente...

Do outro lado do corredor, onde havia outro lance de escadas que dariam até a sala de jantar, avistei o semblante de mais três ou quatro bruxos encapuzados vindo até nossa direção. _Bom. _Eram dos nossos.

Estuporei o sujeito que duelava comigo, e corri para o outro lado, esquivando-me dos feitiços e dos inimigos como podia, contando com minha habilidade e com a própria sorte. O fato é que eu consegui chegar inteira até lá e então subi as escadas.

– Bela?

Virei-me, alerta. Era o Lorde.

– Milorde? – esganicei-me. A sala estava incrivelmente vazia.

– De onde está vindo, Bela? – questionou o Mestre, aproximando-se de mim a passos largos. O curioso – notei rapidamente – era que ele estava sem capuz.

– Do andar de baixo, milorde. Há alguns aurores lá, e eu estava duelando com eles – respondi, tentando controlar meus arquejos.

– Macnair? – disse o Lorde, olhando para um ponto atrás de mim.

– Sim, milorde? – ofegou a voz roufenha de Macnair, acabando de subir as mesmas escadas que eu subi.

– Ótimo, então. Vá com Belatriz por aquela porta – ele indicou uma enorme porta de carvalho com abertura dupla, bem à nossa frente. – Vocês entrarão na sala principal. Não há ninguém lá, portanto não hesitem em passar direto por ela. Quero que vocês cheguem ao jardim de fundos, é lá que os aurores estão aparatando. Entenderam?

Nós assentimos.

– Então se apressem. Estarei lá em baixo, nos porões.

Foi-se enfim, correndo os degraus da escada, sem colocar o capuz.

Adiantei-me.

– _Alorromora! – _Passei correndo, Macnair em meus calcanhares.

Realmente a tal sala principal estava vazia, porém tanto Macnair como eu não deixamos de ficar menos tensos por conta disso – ele então arquejava quase que ruidosamente. Corremos por entre pilastras e poltronas cobertas por panos brancos até as portas de fundos, que dariam aos jardins. Macnair passou a minha frente.

– Espere – ele rosnou. – E se forem muitos aí fora? Podemos não dar conta.

– Devemos correr o risco – respondi, friamente. – São as ordens do Lorde das Trevas.

– Eu sei! – impacientou-se o homem. – Mas será inútil lutarmos se estamos só em dois!

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – retruquei, sussurrando. – Alguns dos nossos pode estar aí fora!

A cabeça encapuzada de Macnair desviou-se para o lado.

– Vou desaparatar... – ameacei, lançando-lhe, apesar da máscara, um olhar duro.

Ele bufou. – Tá, tá, vamos!

Uma enorme árvore torta se materializou à minha frente. O ar gelado do amanhecer me arrepiou a espinha. O céu tingia-se de matizes de rosa e lilás naquela aurora de inverno. Perscrutei ao redor, para evitar ser atacada pelas costas. Então, cuidadosamente, olhei através do tronco que por sorte me ocultava e vi cinco ou seis pessoas caídas aleatoriamente no chão, mais à frente, e uns três pares que duelavam a uma razoável distância. Dali onde eu estava, procurei por Macnair. Não vi nem sombra.

Mas eu não podia ficar parada, por mais que aquele ponto fosse razoavelmente seguro no momento. Mesmo assim, abusei de mais uns segundos para pensar melhor no que fazer... até que uma coisa meio sem nexo me ocorreu: uma certa voz que gritara "_Sectumsempra"..._

Ah, não... (eu sorri)

Ah, não podia ser... mas eu bem que suspeitei à principio... e não pude ter certeza porque infelizmente só o que pairava na minha cabeça era duelar e duelar...

Céus... _Depois de tantos anos?_

É, mas se eu fosse pensar bem, seria até natural que esse tipo de circunstância acontecesse um dia...

Então, se _ele _realmente estivesse aqui libertaria os prision...

_Libertaria Potter!_

Demônios!

A porta que dividia a sala principal do jardim se escancarou, e cortou a linha dos meus pensamentos. Levei um grande susto. Espreitei, ainda do meu lugar, um mundaréu de gente se precipitar correndo pelos jardins, tantos que eu nem conseguia distinguir quem era auror ou comensal, e só o que eu me perguntava era de onde diabos havia surgido tanta gente de um instante para outro.

Inevitavelmente, a minha mordomia acabaria assim que um ou outro corresse na minha direção, e assim o foi. Como uma raposa prestes a devorar a presa, eu espreitei a mulher que vinha correndo balançando os braços – e uma varinha também – chegar até próximo a mim, e revelei-me, a varinha apontada diretamente para sua face.

– _Avada Kedavra._

Mal a vi desfalecer a meus pés, porque no instante seguinte lancei o mesmo feitiço para o sujeito de estatura baixa que corria atrás dela; porém, logo uma mulher de cabeça raspada, que vinha próximo a ele, investiu um jato de "_incêndio" _contra mim, e só o que pude fazer foi defender-me com um "_impedimenta". _Mas antes que eu tentasse liquidar aquela bruxa, um comensal fê-la desfalecer como pedra. Ele correu até mim.

– Bellatrix! – ele gritou. Era a voz de Rabastan. – Bellatrix, corra até o outro lado! – ele apontou. – Vá até lá, os prisioneiros estão escapando!

Grunhi, irritada e frustrada. Demônios, então minhas piores suspeitas estavam certas...

Virei-me para atravessar a parte traseira da casa, e precipitei-me rapidamente até o outro lado. Quando espichei a cabeça até a esquina, parei.

Peguei uma bruxa no ato!

– _Petrificus totalus!_

AH, NÃO! A desgraçada se desequilibrou para um lado e o feitiço passou a _milímetros _do seu ombro!

Argh! Que diabo!

– _ESTUPEF...! _– berrei, irada.

– _Impedimenta!_

– _Estupefa...!_

– _Petrificus totalus!_

Ai! Foi quase...

– A brincadeirinha de vocês acabou! – berrou a mulher, desviando-se dos meus feitiços e investindo outros aleatoriamente. – Acabou! Você verá... Um dia Voldemort cairá e vocês todos dessa corja estúpida irão junto!

– CALE ESSA BOCA! – berrei, desvairada de tanta fúria (meu rosto devia estar púrpura de tão vermelho...) – CALE-SE, SUA SUJA! NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR O NOME DO LORDE DAS TREVAS COM ESSA SUA BOCA IMUNDA!

Um sorriso enormemente doentio iluminou o rosto redondo da bruxa.

– Ele é muito mais imundo do que todos vocês juntos!

Minha boca se entreabriu para retrucar mais um mundaréu de palavras animosas, mas elas simplesmente não vieram...

Alguma coisa me apanhou pelos tornozelos, porque eles se chocaram um no outro de repente, e eu me senti desequilibrar e cair no chão...

E então, espetacularmente, deslizei de costas no gramado ressequido, tão lividamente surpresa que não reuni nem forças para gritar...

– Corre, Alice!

Parei. Minhas pernas ainda estavam presas. Olhei para cima e não acreditei.

* * *

_Oh, take me back to the start  
__I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
__Pulling the puzzles apart  
__Questions of science, science and progress  
__Do not speak as loud as my heart  
__And tell me you love me  
__Come back and haunt me  
__Oh, and I rush to the start  
_**Oh, me leve de volta ao começo  
****Eu há pouco estava adivinhando a números e figuras  
****Rompendo os quebra-cabeças  
****Perguntas de ciência, ciência e progresso  
****Não fale tão alto quanto meu coração  
****E me fale que você me ama  
****Volte e me assombre  
****Oh, e eu me apresso ao começo**

* * *

Entreabri os lábios de novo. Em vão.

Num rápido movimento, ele se agachou sobre as minhas pernas.

– Que ótimo revê-la, Lestrange. Eu sabia que era você.

Minha máscara foi arrancada. E eu senti a boca secar quando vislumbrei o sorriso malicioso de James Potter faiscando para mim.

– É uma pena, mas não foi dessa vez, não é?... Ah, e você fica bem melhor sem essa máscara.

Disto isto, sem mais nem menos, extinguiu a distância que nos separava e me beijou.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Trechos de "Amsterdam" e "The Scientist", respectivamente. (Coldplay)_

* * *

**N/A:** Ficou muito confuso? Eu espero humildemente que não... mas também, olha o brindezinho aí no final, ó! (risos)... Ai, Coldplay é uma coisa, né?... Vixe, vai ser perfeita assim lá em casa xD! Gente, eu fiquei tão empolgada com as rewiews de vocês! \o/ Pô, vocês me levantaram minha moral pra continuar escrevendo, valeu mesmo! eAHÁ, esse finalzinho aí foi a _cerejinha no chantilly do bolo_, não foi? (credo, aonde eu fui buscar essa? õo) Ah, meninas, acreditem: eu tmb tô SUPER empolgada pra escrever a interação _completa_ logo! MAS, em todo caso, deu pra sentiu um gostinho, não deu não? (pisca docemente os olhos) – **Ayami-chan, Natália **(POV significa Ponto de Vista em inglês (point of view) E não, eu não vou te chamar de ignorante porque EU também não sabia disso até fazer o mesmíssimo que você e perguntar o que era numa rewiew para um autora, esse ano ainda... ;D) **e Victoria Black-Lupin, **milhões de beijos e obrigadas pra vocês xD! Apareçam sempre que quiserem, ok? E... rewiews são sempre estimulantes! (quem não sabe disso? Oo)

_Até o sexto capítulo!_


	6. A curiosa e vespertina aparição

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**A curiosa e vespertina aparição**

* * *

Me beijou. 

Potter. Me. Beijou.

Como... _como_ isso? Como diabos ele se atreveu, que espécie de idéia é essa?

E foi tão fugaz como um raio. Antes que todas aquelas estranhas pontadas no meu estômago acabassem, eu senti os lábios quentes e úmidos se afastarem dos meus, que eram frios e ressequidos.

Potter se afastou de mim e saiu correndo. Eu nem me preocupei em olhá-lo, eu estava fora de mim. Eu estava extática. Eu estava incrédula. Eu quis sorrir. Sorrir porque eu não acreditava. Eu não esperava...

E eu sorri.

Sorri porque eu não estava acreditando e porque eu simplesmente achei graça de tudo aquilo.

Sorri porque eu havia gostado.

* * *

Abracei o travesseiro e gemi, frustrada. Senti os passos de Rodolphus pelo quarto, resmungando alguma coisa de ter perdido o relógio. Continuei de olhos fechados, tentando fazer o sono voltar. Não me lembro de sentir tanta preguiça nos últimos meses... E aquele travesseiro estava tão fresco que também não ajudava...

Na verdade eu havia acordado porque Rodolphus havia adentrado o quarto com aquela sua maneira _delicada _de abrir as portas. Maldito! E agora, naquele momento, eu estava tentando me lembrar do que eu sonhava... Era alguma coisa boa... E há _tempos _que eu não tenho sonhos bons... Sinceramente, acho que nem sonhos eu tenho. Não sei, acho que nunca me lembro deles. Mas o de hoje eu me lembrava... vagamente. Oh, céus. Sim, é claro que eu me lembrava, ou eu não estaria sem graça ao constatar que eu havia sonhado com James Potter!

Ainda bem que pensamentos são silenciosos.

Oh, droga... Será que foi por causa daquele beijo estúpido?

– Está acordada, Bella?

Imediatamente, fecho os olhos com mais força.

– Não... – eu resmungo.

– Bom, vou sair.

– Hmm... – assenti. – Rodolphus!

– Quê?

– Mande algum elfo trazer meu café da manhã...

Tínhamos tantos elfos domésticos naquela mansão que até eu saber o nome de algum deles ia demorar um tempo...

– Ok. Mas vê se não demore a se levantar, Bella... Pode ser que tenhamos compromissos mais tarde.

– Que compromissos? – pergunto, com a voz pastosa.

– Ah, pode ser que o Lorde precise da gente. Depois daquele fiasco que foi nossa tentativa de manter prisioneiros...

Ergui-me ligeiramente do travesseiro e abri totalmente os olhos.

– Como fiasco, Rodolphus, se conseguimos manter alguns presos? Aliás, _novos _presos e ainda por cima houve mortes, esqueceu?

– Sim, eu sei que houve mortes, mas quanto quer apostar que o Lorde ainda está insatisfeito?

– Ha ha! – eu ri, com sarcasmo. – E quando é que o Lorde está satisfeito?

Rodolphus ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Pois é.

Sentei-me na cama, esfregando os olhos.

– Que horas são?

– Três e quarenta e cinco.

– Ora... – resmunguei. – Então eu ainda poderia estar dormindo...

– Ficou doida? Acha cedo, é?

– Pra quem foi dormir seis horas da manhã? Acho sim.

– Bom, só se for pra você, mas eu tenho negócios a tratar, querida. Adeus.

Lancei um olhar antipático a ele.

– Vá. E morra no caminho, por favor.

Rodolphus sorriu e fechou a porta.

Bocejei alto e me joguei na cama. Meu estômago roncou de fome. É... o lado ruim desse meu trabalho de comensal era esse: fuso-horário completamente desregulado! Oh, céus... Cadê aqueles elfos imprestáveis?

E vindo do nada, do além, de repente o rosto de Potter voltou a assombrar minha mente. O rosto, a voz, as lembranças das torturas... Fechei os olhos e suspirei... A lembrança do beijo ainda estava viva dentro de mim, e naquele exato momento, era como se eu ainda sentisse aqueles lábios delicados sobre os meus... Lembrava-me de como eu havia me esquecido do mundo naqueles escassos instantes... Senti raiva de Potter! Raiva daquele seu sorriso confiado, arrogante! Às vezes ele me lembrava Sirius. Em muitas vezes, aliás...

No sonho, ele estava sorrindo para mim. Ele sorria e dizia que me odiava. Ele dizia que me odiava e se aproximava de mim... Estávamos em algum beco escuro de Londres, um lugar que lembrava um cais de porto, com aqueles postes altos que emanavam luzes amarelas e cegantes. A mulher dele, aquela ruiva que eu havia torturado na primeira vez, nos observava apoiada num destes postes. Como Potter, estava toda vestida de branco, e ficava alternando seu olhar entre mim e ele; lembro-me que o sorrisinho insolente daquela mulher havia me marcado. E de vez em quando eu a ouvia gargalhar quando Potter dirigia alguma ofensa a mim.

A raiva borbulhava dentro de mim. Mas era como se eu não tivesse voz, e nem forças para retrucar... Eu apenas assistia o casal Potter falar comigo e apontar suas varinhas para mim, mas eram palavras desconexas, soltas, que eu nem de longe conseguiria lembrar...

Potter, que ficava o tempo todo com sua varinha apontada pra mim e me circulando como se fosse me atacar de repente, parou de falar quando sumiu atrás de minhas costas...

Eu ia me virar – em sonhos a gente nunca consegue fazer movimentos direito... – quando o senti falar próximo a minha nuca. Eu podia me sentir arrepiar até agora... Ele se pusera de frente para mim na mesma hora e encarou meus olhos com determinação...

"_Você fica bem melhor sem aquela máscara"_

Foi exatamente assim que ele dissera... E então, ele inclinou a cabeça em minha direção... Engraçado como eu havia esquecido completamente da raiva. Pelo canto do olho, vi que a mulher ruiva havia desaparecido... Minha respiração estava presa. E eu desmanchei-me em expectativa quando encarei os lábios vermelhos de Potter próximos aos meus...

E então... pelos demônios... ele me beijou. Tão suavemente que eu nem sentia... E naquele momento eu esqueci de mim mesma, de quem ele era e de que eu devia empurrá-lo para longe e humilhá-lo da pior forma possível, mas isso não era nem de longe o que o meu corpo pedia, o que o meu desejo gritava... Que diabo, aqueles lábios eram o paraíso! E a única coisa que eu fizera, a única coisa que eu lembrava com toda certeza do mundo naquele sonho irracional, era que eu havia entreaberto meus próprios lábios para arrebatar a boca de Potter, desesperada para sentir mais...

... e assim Rodolphus adentrou o quarto. E eu despertei.

Ouço baterem na porta.

– Entre!

– Permita-me, sonhora.

– Vamos, entre logo! – mandei, aborrecida. – Onde está o meu café?

– Aqui, minha senhora. – disse o elfo doméstico, parecia bem jovem e tímido. Trazia uma farta bandeija em seus braços pequenos. Dava a impressão de que iria deixar cair... – Onde minha senhora quer que eu coloque?

– Ali – apontei a ponta da minha grande cama. – Deixe ali mesmo...

– Tenho um recado, senhora...

– O quê? – pergunto sem prestar muita atenção, pois eu me adiantava até a bandeija.

– Há uma visita a sua espera, minha senhora...

– _Visita?_ – exclamei, verdadeiramente surpresa. – Ora, mas não espero ninguém!

– A visita está lá fora. Guille disse para a visita esperar enquanto eu iria avisar a minha senhora. É uma moça que Guille não sabe quem é.

Tomei um gole de chá gelado, e enruguei minha testa.

Olhei para Guille. – Uma mulher? E como ela é? É bruxa, não é? – pergunto, receosa.

– Sim, a moça se veste como bruxa, minha senhora. É alta e muito elegante, minha senhora, e loira também.

Hum... eu já começava a desconfiar...

– O que quer que Guille faça, minha senhora?

Sorri de lado. ­– Vá até a moça e peça para que entre. Depois que suba até o meu quarto. Entendeu?

– Tem certeza disso, minha senhora?

– Ora, você não tem que ficar contestando minhas ordens, seu elfo abusado! – ralhei, e o infeliz se encolheu todo. – Suma daqui e faça o que eu mandei!

– S-sim... s-s-senhora... – ele adiantou-se, cabisbaixo e trêmulo. – Perdoe Guille, minha senhora, perdoe Guille...

E foi-se. Bufei. Credo, elfos são criaturas irritantes! Com a excessã de Monstro, o velho elfo da minha tia preferida, eu perdia a paciência facilmente para lidar com eles...

Minutos depois, os passos no corredor voltaram. Quando ouvi as batidas na porta, engoli o pedaço de maçã que eu mastigava e pedi que entrasse.

Guille abriu a porta e cedeu passagem para a tal visita. Recostei minhas costas no espaldar da cama, confortavelmente esperando que a pessoa aparecesse. Minha varinha estava fielmente guardada no criado-mudo ao lado...

Ergui uma sobrancelha e sorri de lado. _Como eu pensava... _A bruxa atravessou lentamente o batente da porta, e encarou-me com um pequeno sorriso...

– Ora ora... – comentei. – Que bons ventos a trazem aqui, Narcissa?

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Hum, o que será que a Cissa quer com essa visitinha surpresa, hein? Palpites? Oh, por favor, serão bem-vindos!

**Ayamizinha, **bom a Bella sendo torturada por um chicote era uma coisa que eu não tinha pensado... (risos)... Bom, mas que a coisa vai ser meio sadomasoquista ah isso vai ser mesmo! (risos perversos)... Gostou deste capítulo? **Vick, **primeiro, obrigada por recomendar essa fic lá no fórum 3V, viu? (abraça)... Você é uma amiga e tanto! (risos)... Ah, sobre a sua pergunta, o James está mesmo com a Lily, e já são casados. **Nat, nat... **eu não sou má, minha cara... é só impressão sua... (risada cínica) mas antes que vc se vingue de mim, pelo menos leia o capítulo, sim? E depois você explode minha casa (mas deixa meu quarto intacto porque lá é que está o computador! ;D) Hahahahahha... Bjos, sua loka! o

_Até o sétimo!_


	7. Relativas surpresas

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**Relativas surpresas**

* * *

– Ainda com estes trajes, Bella? 

Narcissa abriu um pequeno sorriso. Estranhei, apesar de achar ser aquele um gesto natural visto que o rosto dela aparentava estar sereno. Mas eu _sabia _que tranqüilidade era uma coisa que passava longe daquela criatura na minha frente. Era só olhar para os olhos dela. Era como se temesse se aproximar demais de mim.

– Você está bem? – perguntei, soando mais formalmente.

Narcissa parou de sorrir e assentiu após um segundo de hesitação. Guille se retirou e fechou a porta do quarto.

Ela parecia muito bem, na verdade. Nunca a vi tão corada.

– Sente-se, Cissa – indiquei a ponta da cama.

– Obrigada.

Abri um pequeno sorriso quando ela alisou o lençol brevemente antes de se sentar.

– Não pensei que estivesse dormindo.

– Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Cissa – sorri, entre sombria e confiante.

– Sempre cheia de mistérios, essa Bellatrix – ela desdenhou, fingindo frieza. – Até parece que você faz alguma coisa que eu não saiba... Esqueceu-se com quem me casei?

– Presumivelmente que você não veio até aqui para discutir minha rotina diária, certo? – cortei-a, observando a surpresa mal contida nos olhos azuis.

– Bella – ela suspirou. – Agora vejo que você não absorveu nada das aulas de etiqueta que nós tínhamos... Será que uma pequena dose de _gentileza anfitriã _é demais para você?

Girei os olhos. Pelo finado Salazar, que mesmo após vinte e três anos de convivência e conhecimento de Narcissa Black, ela não muda nada.

Estalei os dedos e peguei a mão de Narcissa antes que ela pudesse se desvencilhar.

– _Mademoiselle _– eu disse teatralmente, aproximando as costas pálidas da mão dela de meus lábios. Narcissa me encarava positivamente assombrava. – Espero estar confortável em minha nobre casa – continuei, quando ela puxou sua mão de mim ainda dividida entre o horror e riso. – E espero também que aceite um pouco do meu café da manhã...

– Chama isso de café da manhã? – esganiçou-se ela.

– Uma Black faz suas próprias regras.

– Hunf!

Esperei, olhando para o perfil de Narcissa.

– _Como é que é, vai aceitar o chá ou não?_

Não sei se Narcissa se assustou mais com minhas palavras ou com a aspereza da minha voz. Sei apenas que eu ri como muito não havia feito quando ela reagiu:

– Credo, Bellatrix! Vê se guarda essas suas rudezas para os seus coleguinhas de trabalho, eu hein!

Minha gargalhada ganhou mais vida após isso. Caí de costas na cama, deliciada com a expressão de minha irmã, que ficava progressivamente vermelha de raiva e constrangimento por não saber como agir exatamente.

Eu sempre havia feito isso com ela.

E naquele momento, descobri _como_ havia sentido falta daquilo.

– ...desse jeito até me faz pensar duas vezes em ir embora logo daqui e mudar de planos...

Como ela queria, eu silenciei.

– Como é?

Narcissa, irritantemente, infantilmente, e mais outras infinidades de advérbios derivados, apenas desviou o rosto da minha direção e empinou aquele maldito nariz que já parecia propenso a se empinar no ar, e que eu odiava.

Ela nunca soube – e nem morta eu contaria aquilo –, mas a verdade – a vergonhosa verdade – era que eu invejava desde sempre aquele nariz. Eu sempre fui complexada com o meu, porque sempre achei que o dela fosse mais perfeito.

E realmente era.

No entanto, eu não trocaria meus cabelos por nada. Nem pelos de Andrômeda.

– Fale, Narcissa! Que história é essa de planos?

Ela suspirou e me encarou, enfim.

– Vim aqui porque queria te propor um convite.

Sim. Agora eu havia ficado espantada.

– Espere aí... – murmurei bem baixinho. – _Convite? Você?_

– Bom, se você deixar eu dizer qual é, pelo menos.

Gesticulei com as mãos. – Por favor!

Narcissa girou os olhos para o teto.

– Me acompanharia até o Cabeça de Javali?

Se eu já estava espantada antes... Não iria me surpreender até que ponto meu queixo estava caído.

– Cissa – comecei. – Você sabe o que está dizendo?

Ela girou os olhos de novo. A paciência que ela estava demonstrando estava me surpreendendo...

– Eu não pretendia perder tempo quando vim até aqui, Bella. Apenas responda sim ou não.

– Oras... – inspirei fundo. – Sim, é claro. Mas é que me espanta _você _me pedindo para acompanhá-la até aquele lugar!

E então Narcissa sorriu. O primeiro sorriso espontâneo que dava desde que pusera os pés no meu quarto.

– Você ainda não viu nada...

* * *

O _pub _Cabeça de Javali estava exatamente como eu me lembrava, há um ano atrás, a última vez que eu o visitei. 

O mesmo recinto mal iluminado, úmido, poeirento, o leve odor de abafado, aquele ar carregado de tédio e embriaguez de bruxos solitários e sombrios. E agora você imagine qual era o meu espanto em observar tal contraste que aquele cenário fazia com a minha iluminada irmã.

Às vezes a jovem e cândida Narcissa chegava a me assustar.

Ela é, e eu não divido disso, o exemplo vivo de que as aparências enganam.

Mas ela não sabia que eu sabia de tudo isso. Óbvio.

Quando aparatamos lá, Narcissa sequer dirigiu o olhar para mim, deslocando-se pelas mesas e bruxos que saíam como se estivesse sozinha, e como se já fosse familiarizada com aquele lugar.

Sentamo-nos a uma das mesinhas com dois lugares, bem ao lado de uma das janelas.

Observei-a. Ela estudava o lugar calmamente.

– Você já veio aqui, antes?

– Já.

– _Quando?_

– Com Lucius. Pouco depois que nos casamos.

Se eu tivesse uma franja, minhas sobrancelhas estariam mais do que escondidas por ela.

– O romantismo do Malfoy me surpreende...

– Não seja ridícula, Bella! – rosnou ela. – Lucius não é um homem de perder tempo com pieguices de trouxas!

– Está bem, eu sei – sorri, para acalmá-la. – Agora me diga logo o que veio me dizer.

Narcissa levou ambas as mãos para cima da mesa e entrelaçou os dedos. Piscou várias vezes, tudo isso sem me encarar.

– Quero um conselho seu.

Aguardei. Meu silêncio era como uma resposta afirmativa.

– Eu... – ela começou. E então ergueu os olhos até encontrar os meus. – Eu estou grávida.

Grávida? Narcissa Black, _mãe?_ Não era como se eu não esperasse ou estivesse assombrada, mas eu definitivamente não esperava que fosse tão cedo... Quero dizer, nesta _época _que estamos atravessando.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho.

– Há quanto tempo?

– Três meses, acho.

Sustentei o olhar dela. A frieza tão comum daqueles olhos azuis se dissolvia pouco a pouco, como gelo derretendo. Era a Narcissa que vi entrar no meu quarto agora a pouco, ansiosa e insegura. Ela estava com medo, e só agora pude ter certeza disso.

– Você realmente está diferente – eu disse. – Seu rosto... está mais inchado... e muito mais corado também. Aliás, Cissa, você sempre foi tão pálida que é realmente estranho te ver corada desse jeito – eu sabia que ela não conseguiria sorrir, e de fato apenas desviou o olhar para as mãos entrelaçadas. – Não contou para o Malfoy, presumo?

– Não.

– Por quê não?

Ela não respondeu. Escondeu as mãos e baixou os olhos de mim. A respiração dela estava presa.

– Bella, eu não poderia escolher época pior para engravidar, certo?

– Você quis isso?

– Claro que não!

– Então qual é o problema?

– O problema é que isso não diminui o problema. Lucius não vai querer esse filho.

– _Mas por que diabos...? ­_– esganicei-me, e Cissa imediatamente censurou o meu tom de voz. – Ele será o herdeiro de vocês, por Merlim! Que importa que vivemos uma época conturbada se estamos do lado certo dessa guerra, diabos? Seu filho estará protegido, _você_ estará, como sempre esteve, e Lucius não tem porquê rejeitá-lo.

– _Não tem porquê?_ Como não tem porquê, Bella? Ele não vai querer assumir a responsabilidade de uma criança agora! Isso é impossível, essa maldita guerra e esse maldito trabalho de vocês para o Lorde das Trevas consomem todo o tempo dele e...

– E daí? Crie-o você! Você não é uma comensal, certo? Fique com o seu filho na Mansão dos Malfoy e eu garanto que isso não vai fazer nenhuma diferença para o seu querido Lucius.

– A vinda de uma criança não é tão simples quanto você imagina. – ela disse, repentinamente fria.

– Eu não entendo de filhos, Narcissa, realmente – retruquei, seguindo o tom dela. – O que sei é que você está complicando uma coisa que não merece toda essa preocupação. Você quer o meu conselho, certo? Fale com Lucius. E a decisão final é sua.

– Como assim decisão final?

– Ora – minha voz desprendia malícia. – A criança está dentro de você, não é? Então cabe somente a você decidir se ela virá ao mundo ou não.

* * *

Mais tarde, quando saímos do _pub _sem consumir nada – é claro –, eu me preparei para desaparatar e perguntei a Narcissa se ela iria voltar para sua casa. A resposta dela fora a seguinte: 

"Não vou desaparatar. Não vim para Hogsmeade somente por causa do bar, Bellatrix. Quero aproveitar e dar uma passadinha na Madame Malkin"

Eu ri alto. _Ah, Narcissa..._

– Não quer vir comigo? – ela acrescentara casualmente.

– Acho que não.

– Ah, Bellatrix, me poupe! Não vai me dizer que está sem tempo?

– Eu diria que você interrompeu meu sono, na verdade...

– Será que você só tem trabalho na cabeça?

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Que atrevida...

– Claro que não, Cissa – resmunguei, já começando a perder a paciência. – Apenas não me interesso por seus tipos de programas.

– Deixe de ser ranzinza, criatura. É só uma coisa rápida, preciso apenas de uns modelos mais largos na cintura – e lançou-me um olhar significativo. – Que foi, sou tão insuportável assim como companhia?

E o que me restava a fazer então? Era verdade que eu não tinha o que fazer naquele resto do dia e que eu iria preenchê-lo com boas horas de sono, mas também era verdade que eu estava gostando da companhia da minha irmã caçula.

A única que eu considerava. E que, portanto, tinha.

E lá fomos nós, por entre os bruxos que nos olhavam com curiosidade pelas ruas (Blacks costumam ser reconhecidos) até a loja de roupas. Era engraçado, apesar de tudo (e apesar de eu estar me sentindo uma completa estúpida por ir até lá apenas como companhia de Narcissa), pensar que esta era a primeira vez que ela e eu fazíamos isso desde que nos tornamos mulheres casadas.

* * *

Ora, pelo finado Salazar! Como uma bruxa poderia se prestar a usar uma coisa _daquelas?_

Narcissa estava falando com Madame Malkin enquanto eu me distraía observando alguns modelos. Ah, aquilo estava me rendendo algumas boas risadas! Aquele modelo vermelho-sangue com bainhas cor de magenta era o fim! Como existiam bruxas que se vestiam com aquilo? Hunf, _claro, _a lista da ralé seria interminável se eu fosse começar a pensar. Merlim...

– Vou até o provador, Bella. Já volto.

– Ok.

Narcissa voltou dez minutos depois.

– Já escolhi – ela me sorriu, um punhado de vestes amontoadas nos braços.

– Bom saber! – ironizei, apreciando seu sorriso.

Narcissa voltou a falar com Madame Malkin quando a sineta tocou pela enésima vez. Virei-me para olhar num gesto involuntário, observando os semblantes se aproximarem do interior da loja.

Aparentemente eram apenas duas mulheres. A primeira delas entrou rindo e com o rosto voltado para trás, para a que entrou logo em seguida.

E eu me senti petrificar.

Tão risonha quanto a outra, falando muito alto... Pequena... Ruiva... Olhos que mesmo à minha distância brilhavam irradiando sua cor verde...

_Pelos subterrâneos de Hades que eu amaldiçoei a palavra **coincidência**._

Podia ser qualquer pessoa, qualquer mesmo, mas eu realmente não precisava que fosse ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lily Potter.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, sou Clara dos Anjos, lembram-se de mim? XD

Sim, sei que faz alguns milênios que esta fic está intocada, e aliás, deixem eu espanar a poeira (cof cof...) Pronto! É isso aí pessoas, peço desculpas pela demora, aliás demora não, _abandono temporário_ ocasionado por vários fatos chatos e enfadonhos que não vale a pena colocar aqui. Bom, quem se lembrar da existência de **Amsterdam**, por favor, deixe um rewiew para que eu saiba o que achou do cap!

E antes que eu me esqueça, agora que eu voltei à tona, o próximo capítulo sairá mais rápido (e se eu não cumprir, a Natalia vingará vocês porque ela é doida para explodir minha casa).

**brockthueLa **(_vermelha_ puxa, "perfeito" é bom, hein? OBRIGADA! Apareça mais vezes, tá? Eu passei no teu profile e vi que vc gosta do James! Ahá, espertinha! Ele é tudo, não?); **Ayami-chan **(cadê tu, mulher? Hehehe faz tempo que a gente não se fala... me diz o que achou do cap! E obrigada pelo incentivo... _saudades_); **Victoria Black-Lupin **(ai vc é tão apertável! _abraça a Vick_ O que seria de mim sem seus comentários fofos? Obrigada, e me diga o que achou desse ;D); **Natalia **(Nati, amei seus comentários aqui e na DSP! Valeu, vc sempre me incentivando... oh, não exploda minha casa ainda, ta? Se bem que agora vc deve estar querendo é _me _explodir neh? _foge da Natalia_)

_Até o oitavo!_


	8. Sortes perigosas

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**Sortes perigosas**

* * *

Pisquei. Infinitas vezes. Um gesto irracionalmente desesperado para apagar a imagem focada por meus olhos, ou ao menos para acreditar que ela não havia passado de um efêmero e infeliz devaneio. Mas não. Elas estavam ali. As duas mulheres, na minha frente, com aqueles sorrisos estúpidos, e eu ainda não conseguia acreditar em minha grande má sorte. 

Potter e a outra avançaram poucos passos pela loja até que Madame Malkin correu para atendê-las. Observei o trio, ainda parada de choque. Mas, pouco a pouco, conforme os segundos se arrastavam, constatei que os olhos daquela mulher ruiva não tinham, em momento algum, se focado em mim. Nem ao menos se fixado por dois segundos...

O alívio que me preencheu foi mais do que gratificante... Devido ao choque da surpresa, não havia sequer pensado num fato ridiculamente óbvio:

_Lily Potter não era capaz de me reconhecer._

Não era, simplesmente porque nunca me viu pessoalmente. Digo, sem a máscara de comensal. Embora ela estivesse presente em vários momentos daquela emboscada da véspera, a maioria o passou inconsciente: na primeira vez, o lugar estava escuro, e eu mascarada quando a torturei com o _Cruciatus; _na segunda, em que fizemos vigília nos prisioneiros, ela passou o momento inteiro inconsciente até que eles conseguissem escapar; e na terceira... eu simplesmente não a vi fugir.

Certamente que foi ajudada pelo Potter. Hunf!

Céus, será que _ele _estaria em Hogsmeade também?

– Cissa! – rosnei, meu mau humor súbito parecendo assustá-la.

– Que foi? – perguntou, surpreendida.

– Vamos embora de uma vez – abaixei o tom de voz instintivamente.

Ela espreitou meu rosto antes de responder.

– Ok... mas por que essa pressa agora?

Desviei o olhar para Potter por um instante antes de voltá-lo a Cissa.

– Porque eu preciso ir para casa. _Podem_ precisar de mim, Cissa, e você sabe do que eu estou falando...

Ela me transmitiu um olhar claro de que havia entendido. Ajeitou as sacolas nos braços e começou a caminhar para fora da loja, e eu fui atrás, caminhando com o máximo de naturalidade que pude conseguir.

E quando estávamos prestes a passar frente à sineta que anunciava os clientes recém chegados, Narcissa diminuiu o ritmo dos passos. E depois cambaleou de leve.

– Cissa...? – eu murmurei, automaticamente tocando-a pelo cotovelo.

Mas ela não voltou a caminhar. Continuou parada, e senti seu corpo vacilar sob meu aperto.

– Cissa... que foi?

Não veio resposta. Pus-me de frente a ela e seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela levou uma mão até eles.

– Bella, eu...

E então, sem mais palavras, ela perdeu os sentidos. Despencou para trás, na direção oposta à minha, o corpo retorcido por não estar controlando os próprios movimentos. Eu, horrorizada, inclinei-me imediatamente para acudi-la. Em vão, no entanto...

Consegui apenas tocar um de seus pulsos durante a queda. A bruxa que acompanhava Potter estava logo atrás de Narcissa, e por um golpe de sorte – sou obrigada a dizer – conseguiu acudir seu corpo antes que tombasse no chão duro.

Vejam como são as coisas...

Ajoelhei-me imediatamente ao lado de minha irmã.

– Cissa! – chamei, dando-lhe tapinhas no rosto agora pálido. – Cissa, está me ouvindo? Oh, diabos...

A tal bruxa ainda continuava lá, agachada do outro lado, próxima a cabeça de minha irmã. Senti seus olhos sobre mim naquele instante.

– Merlim! O que ela tem? – ela perguntou para mim.

Encarei-a. Mas desviei o olhar um segundo depois, ignorando-a completamente.

Como é praxe de se acontecer, não deu cinco minutos e praticamente a loja inteira já nos rodeava como urubus agourentos. Não demorou muito e mais uma pessoa se aproximou de nós.

– Céus, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Era a dona da loja, como eu previra, aproximando-se e desviando-se das pessoas. Assim que pôs os olhos em minha irmã desfalecida, cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. – Oh, meu Deus! Precisamos... precisamos dar um jeito de acordá-la! – exclamou, agachando-se.

– Ela desmaiou, senhora! – informei, impaciente. – Não irá acordar simplesmente.

– Mas...

– Olha, antes que a senhora diga qualquer coisa – cortei-a, tentando soar o mais gentil possível, apesar da pouca paciência. – Não se preocupe, eu mesma me encarregarei de tirá-la daqui. E a única coisa que eu pediria é para que a senhora fizesse seus clientes se afastarem de nós agora mesmo.

Madame Malkin tentou disfarçar seu olhar ultrajado. Enfim,

levantou-se e acenou com a cabeça em concordância à minha proposta.

As pessoas começaram a se afastar, muitas delas resmungando devido ao meu comentário. Saquei a varinha, e já estava pegando impulso para levantar do chão quando um resmungo baixo de Narcissa me chamou a atenção.

– Cissa? – agachei-me de novo.

Ela abriu totalmente os olhos.

– Cissa, que foi? Como se sente?

– Não sei... – resmungou ela, voltando a fechar os olhos lentamente. – Sem forças, acho – e levou uma das mãos ao ventre, com uma careta. – Bella, o meu filho...

– Se acalme, Cissa... – pedi, baixando o tom de voz ainda mais. – Está sentindo dor?

– Não.

– Então isto é um bom sinal – eu disse, mais para acalmar a mim mesma. – Eu iria te levar daqui através de levitação. Consegue ficar de pé?

– Não sei, Bella – sua voz era quase chorosa. – Tenho medo de tentar...

– Eu sei, Cissa – eu estava me controlando bem até então, mas se aquilo se prolongasse por muito mais tempo... eu iria começar a me desesperar de verdade. E não demoraria muito. – Mas nós _simplesmente _não podemos continuar aqui com você assim! Estamos chamando a atenção de todos, não vê? Por isso se acalme, que eu mesma vou levitar você e a gente sairá daqui em segurança...

– Não creio que isto seja uma boa idéia, senhora.

Ainda agachada diante de Narcissa, minha cabeça e parte do meu tronco se voltaram para trás imediatamente, atraídos para o som daquela voz desconhecida. Quer dizer, _praticamente _desconhecida, uma vez que em um certo dia remoto eu ouvira seus berros agudos...

– Perdão?

Foi quase uma exclamação aquela minha. Eunão consegui acreditar...

– Eu disse que não creio que levitar esta moça seja uma boa idéia – Lily Potter repetiu, aproximando-se de mim e Narcissa, e postando-se na minha frente, de pé. – Me parece que está grávida, estou certa?

E olhou para Narcissa a fim de que ela confirmasse. Mas esta apenas encarou-a com uma ruga vincada no meio da testa, seu olhar genuinamente surpreso e desconfiado.

– Como sabe disso? ­– Narcissa perguntou. Eu continuei encarando a ruiva, sentindo as palmas de minhas mãos cada vez mais frias.

E elas ficaram ainda mais frias quando assisti Lily Potter oferecer um pequeno sorriso a minha irmã.

– Vi você na sessão de roupas para gestantes. Além disso, nota-se pelo seu aspecto. – o sorriso dela aumentou. – Sei que desmaios são comuns nesta época inicial, exatamente porque a _minha_ gravidez também está no começo... – ela levou, instintivamente, uma das mãos ao ventre.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

_Ora, Potter será papai!_ Não é romântico isso?

– Por que disse que não é boa idéia eu levitá-la? – perguntei, usando de todo meu autocontrole para não soar seca demais. Vi os olhos verdes dela encararem os meus por uns segundos antes de responder.

– Por causa da magia – ela me respondeu, no mesmo tom gentil que usara quando se dirigiu a Narcissa. – Uma bruxa grávida quando desmaia fica muito suscetível a feitiços. Pode ser perigoso. Eu sugiro que ela seja colocada naquele divã ali para repousar um pouco.

Narcissa e eu nos entreolhamos.

– Sim, ela tem razão – disse Narcissa, para meu total espanto. – Me ajude, Bella, por favor.

Permaneci olhando para aquela criatura loira como se ela fosse um duende que de repente anunciou-se minha irmã. No entanto, Narcissa simplesmente ignorou a minha expressão e já estava tentando se sentar lentamente. Só então acordei e imediatamente fui ajudá-la.

Não foi muito difícil colocá-la em pé (mesmo grávida, Narcissa continuava magrinha e ossuda como uma pena de escrever). Ela passou um braço ao redor de meus ombros, e eu a ergui pela cintura, oferecendo todo o meu apoio a ela. O divã que a Potter havia nos sugerido não ficava muito longe de onde estávamos (até porque aquele estabelecimento não era exatamente grande).

– Bom. Eu agradeço, senhora... – começou Cissa, de pé e apoiando-se em mim, para a ruiva.

– Potter – completou ela prontamente, sorrindo. – Lily Potter.

Narcissa encarou-a com mais altivez ainda (que a sua condição permitia, é claro), apesar do ínfimo sorriso de lado que surgiu em seu rosto.

Ela estendeu uma mão a Potter.

– Narcissa Malfoy.

Potter cumprimentou-a.

– Muito prazer!

– Bom, vamos, Bella. Com licença, Sra. Potter.

– Vou buscar um pouco d'água para você – eu disse, quando Narcissa se acomodou no divã.

– Ah, sim, boa idéia.

Breves minutos depois, voltei com um copo bem cheio. Procurei Potter e a outra com os olhos no caminho até Narcissa, na esperança de que já tivessem ido embora.

Esperança essa que, pelo jeito, só ficou na esperança.

Lá estavam elas, no mesmo lugar de vestes para gestantes em que Narcissa estava minutos atrás.

Suspirei alto.

– Aqui está.

– Obrigada, Bella.

Cruzei os braços, contendo um bocejo. Sentei-me no divã ao lado das pernas de Narcissa.

– Como se sente? – perguntei, olhando para ela.

– Melhor, acho. Aquela moça, aparentemente, tinha razão.

Não fiz comentários. Limitei-me a concordar, erguendo as sobrancelhas e desviando o olhar para o vazio.

– Ela não me é estranha, sabe? – continuou Cissa.

– Como assim? – perguntei, na mesma hora.

– Não sei, acho que... já a vi antes – ela deu de ombros. – Hogwarts, talvez.

– Vocês estudaram juntas em Hogwarts?

– Não, digo, pelo menos eu me lembraria se ela fosse da Sonserina. Mas pode ter sido de outra Casa... Você reparou no sobrenome dela?

– Que é que tem? – tentei soar indiferente.

– Potter. Você não deve conhecer porque é mais velha, mas eu, que estudei no mesmo ano que Sirius, lembro-me deste nome – e então, sua voz tornou-se levemente mais fria, e uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu em desdém. – Potter era um dos amiguinhos grifinórios dele. Era apanhador no time de quadribol, se não me engano, e tinha até fã-clube... Hunf! Era patético, você tinha que ver, Bella! O jeito como Sirius e ele e... toda aquela patota eram populares!

– Bom – sorri sarcasticamente. – Apenas digo que muito me alegra não ter compartilhado da mesma sorte que você teve em estudar no mesmo ano que o querido Sirius...

Ela abriu um sorriso cansado.

– É, você teve sorte.

– E então, acha que já pode ficar de pé? – perguntei, após um breve silêncio.

– Vamos ver.

Sentou-se. Eu me levantei, no caso de precisar ampará-la de novo.

– Hmm, bom, a tontura já passou, pelo menos... – disse ela, já de pé ao meu lado.

– Tudo bem, agora vamos com cuidado. E tente não desmaiar de novo, Cissa, porque eu já não agüento mais esse lugar!

Ela soltou uma exclamação de pouco caso. Caminhamos apenas um pouco mais lentamente do que o normal (ela dispensou o meu apoio e caminhava sozinha). Eu já estava decidida que se ela desmaiasse de novo, eu não iria hesitar e a levaria embora nem que fosse carregando-a no colo...

Reparei pelo canto do olho que Potter e a sua amiguinha agora estavam perto da entrada da loja. Provavelmente já pagando suas compras e indo embora.

Por isso, foi inevitável um segundo encontro com elas...

– Você realmente sabe o que diz, Sra. Potter.

Eu quase pude bater em Cissa naquele momento tamanho foi o meu espanto! _Por que diabos ela tinha que falar com a Potter de novo? _Meio minuto atrás ela não estava falando mal do marido dela?

– Oh, quê isso! – ela deu um sorriso fraco, virando-se para nós, surpresa. – Foi um prazer, Sra. Malfoy.

Narcissa não retribuiu o sorriso dela, ao invés disso, virou-se para a outra bruxa que a acompanhava.

– E você deve ser...? – ela perguntou, suavemente, mas não menos altiva.

E eu me perguntava afinal (meu rosto devia estar mais do rabugento), por que é que esta criatura escolhia as _piores_ horas para ser sociável e exibir seu sobrenome...

– Marlene McKinnon – respondeu a outra prontamente, tentando sorrir apesar da pose solene de minha irmã.

– Narcissa Malfoy – ela estendeu a mão, como eu imaginei que faria.

Cruzei os braços, lançando um olhar ríspido a Narcissa. Ela estava me forçando a uma situação arriscada sem querer. Vejam só: e se de repente, eu dissesse o meu nome àquelas simpáticas senhoras? Resultado: o olhar de uma certa ruiva, que antes era adoravelmente neutro e pacífico, tornar-se-ia fulminante de ódio!

Exatamente, senhores, pois quanto querem apostar que o maridinho dela já lhe contou com detalhes a história e os terríveis malfeitos de uma bruxa má chamada Bellatrix Lestrange?

– _James?_ James, o que faz aqui?

E a mencionada bruxa má gelou ali mesmo.

_Não. Não, não e não... não podia ser!_

_­_– Nada, Lily, eu... só vim te ver...

E então, a já congelada bruxa má estremeceu inteira.

– Oi, James – cumprimentou McKinnon a minha frente. – Que surpresa você aqui!

Ele não respondeu. E a bruxa má estremeceu de novo. Ela sabia que James Potter estava se perguntando silenciosamente quem eram aquelas duas mulheres paradas ao lado de suas conhecidas.

Percebi que Narcissa tinha o rosto voltado para ele.

Eu me segurei, controlando-me ao máximo para resistir a terrível tentação de voltar o olhar para ele também... a tão pouca distancia de mim...

Mas não. Antes que alguém dissesse ou fizesse mais qualquer coisa ou qualquer comentário – principalmente o Potter – eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para ser a última a dar a palavra naquele lugar. E salvar o que restava de minha dignidade.

– Eu também a agradeço, Sra. Potter.

Eu disse. Na frente de todos. Sentindo o olhar de Potter queimar-me um lado da face, imaginando perfeitamente a cara que ele devia estar fazendo ao ver minha mão estendida para a querida esposa dele.

Lily Potter me encarou nos olhos. E depois, sem sorrir, meio hesitante, finalmente retribuiu o meu cumprimento.

– Obrigada por ajudar a minha irmã – continuei, sem dar a ela a chance de perguntar o meu nome.

Depois, Narcissa encontrou o meu olhar.

– Vamos, Cissa? – eu disse, voltando-me para frente automaticamente.

James Potter estava exatamente no caminho que eu traçaria para sair quando me virei. Encarei-o. Sustentei o olhar dele, e apesar do pequeno solavanco que senti no estômago, simplesmente me recusei a demonstrar o menor resquício de fraqueza. Por mais que o olhar dele chispasse ódio e parecesse capaz de me reduzir a um inseto.

Meu ombro esbarrou no dele de propósito quando eu passei. Senti Narcissa vindo logo atrás de mim.

– Algum problema? – ela me perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos para longe da loja.

Encarei-a com uma careta.

– Por que pergunta?

– Vi o jeito que Potter olhou para você lá. Que é que há, Bella? Vocês se conhecem?

– Óbvio que não! Você mesma não disse que ele era um amigo do Sirius de sua época em Hogwarts? De onde eu iria conhecê-lo? Francamente, Cissa, acha que vou me misturar com uma ralé desse tipo?

– Não, Bella, não é neste sentido. Eu disse conhecer apenas no sentido de conhecer. Estou perguntando apenas porque vi vocês se olhando de forma estranha...

– Como assim? – sobressaltei-me, incomodada.

– Ora, você não viu a maneira como ele te encarava, Bella?

– Claro que vi! – repliquei. – É um insolente, isso sim! Provavelmente me conhece de vista porque aquele imbecil do Sirius já deve ter falado de mim para ele... ou então mostrado algum retrato...

– Ah...

Ela pareceu finalmente convencida. E o assunto parou por aí, porque ela logo cansou de caminhar e avisou que iria para casa.

Eu disse que iria fazer o mesmo. Despedimo-nos, e ela desaparatou primeiro.

Suspirei. Que será que Potter estava dizendo a mulher naquele instante? Se é que estava falando alguma coisa na frente daquela tal de McKinnon, em primeiro lugar... É. Era apenas uma questão de tempo...

Que pena.

Até que foi divertido falar com a Potter. Simpática ela, não acham?

– Muito espirituosa você, Lestrange.

Virei-me de costas de um pulo.

– Q-quê...

– Cale a boca!

E então, de supetão, James Potter agarrou meu pulso com violência e me puxou com ele com mais violência ainda. Horrorizada de espanto, eu não tinha forças para lutar contra ele, e eu vou confessar que, naquele momento, eu tinha me esquecido até que magia existia.

Não fomos muito longe. E tampouco ele me levou até a loja de novo, como por um terrível segundo, eu pensei que ele iria fazer.

Largou meu braço quando chegamos atrás de um dos prédios velhos e escuros.

– Agora você vai me dizer que palhaçada foi aquela! – rugiu ele.

– Eu não vou dizer nada, seu... – repliquei alto, avançando contra ele, uma de minhas mãos voando direto até minha varinha.

– Ah, mas vai sim! – cortou ele, apontando sua varinha para mim. – E vou logo avisando que se você se aproximar de Lily de novo – ele deu um passo a minha frente. – eu acabo com você!

– Uhhhhhhh! – entoei, sorrindo enormemente. – Então foi para isso que você trouxe até aqui, querido? Para me ameaçar de morte por ter ousado tocar na sua preciosa mulherzinha?

– CALE ESSA BOCA!

Gargalhei.

– Ai, Potter... – suspirei profundamente. – Olha, tenho que admitir que você tem bom gosto. Eu não tinha reparado antes que sua mulher era tão bonita...

Ele abaixou sua varinha, mas fez isso apenas para me empurrar pelos ombros até eu colidir com o muro. E então, ele se aproximou, a ponta de sua varinha muito próxima da minha jugular.

– Estou falando sério, Lestrange – ele rosnou baixinho. – Eu quero que você diga o que diabos estava fazendo naquela loja, e principalmente como foi que se aproximou de Lily.

Abri a boca para retrucar algo, mas pensei uma segunda vez e me calei. Percorri o olhar desde a varinha apontada para mim, até o braço da criatura que a segurava, subindo, subindo lentamente, até a face nada amigável de Potter.

Senti um forte arrepio.

Não era de frio. Nem de raiva.

Enquanto eu fitava o rosto de Potter, seus maxilares proeminentes e cerrados, a linha severa de seus lábios unidos, os óculos escorregadios pelo nariz, de maneira que ele me encarava por cima deles (o que o tornava mais ameaçador ainda), lembrei-me subitamente da vontade que eu tivera de beijá-lo em meu sonho.

Ele não tinha essa aparência agressiva lá. Nem estas feições duras. Muito menos uma varinha quase enterrada no meu pescoço. E por isto, justamente por tudo isto, eu o desejei com muito mais intensidade do que em qualquer outra ocasião.

Potter pressionou mais um pouco o aperto da varinha, e eu gemi em protesto, sentindo uma dorzinha incômoda.

As emoções se misturavam dentro de mim. Eu continuava a desprezar Potter, e devido à raiva que crescia dentro de mim, controlei a vontade que eu tinha de agredi-lo, de bater, chutar, fazê-lo sangrar, arrasá-lo com feitiços até ele caísse inconsciente e miserável a meus pés.

Ou então de simplesmente afastar aquela varinha estúpida do meu pescoço com um golpe certeiro e agarrá-lo. Agarrá-lo e arrebatá-lo com beijos até que aquele desejo dos infernos que pulsava dentro de mim acabasse de vez.

Embora eu compreendesse tristemente que as duas coisas, pelo menos por enquanto, estavam além do meu plano de realizações.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Eita, este capítulo foi ÁRDUO de se escrever... Bom, como prometido, aí está, o mais cedo que eu pude XD

**Ayami e Natalia**, muito obrigada pelas rewiews de vocês! Espero que este capítulo as tenha agradado! Sem mais agora, estou com um pouquinho de pressa XD. Beijos!


	9. O carma de Bellatrix Lestrange

Título:** Amsterdam**

Autora:** Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero:** Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**Amsterdam (a fanfiction) © Clara dos Anjos**

**Amsterdam (a canção) © Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**O carma de Bellatrix Lestrange**

* * *

Não fiz nenhuma das duas coisas. 

Potter continuava lá, a varinha em meu pescoço, o olhar cravado em mim como se estivesse golpeando-me com Legilimência. Mas ele não estava fazendo isso. E é _claro _que se ele sequer tentasse, eu obviamente o bloquearia na hora, porque caso contrário eu não estaria no círculo do Lorde das Trevas se não fosse conhecida por ser uma exímia oclumente. É. Eu e o _Snape, _sou obrigada a admitir, mas não precisa vir ao caso agora.

– Anda, Lestrange, desembucha! – ele gritou, movimentando a varinha de leve no meu pescoço, bem no local onde ela me apertava. Isso foi um bocado doloroso.

– Desista, Potter! – ofeguei, porém mais de raiva do que qualquer outra coisa. – Não vai arrancar nada de mim desse jeito!

– Ah é? – ele torceu os lábios num sorriso sarcástico. – E como será que devo fazer então?

Pensamentos improváveis atravessaram a minha mente por um segundo.

– Vá se danar! – vociferei, meu autocontrole e frieza ruindo tristemente. Se ele fizesse qualquer movimento a mais, eu saquearia minha varinha na hora e piedade seria a última coisa que passaria pela minha cabeça. – E me largue de uma vez, desgraçado, se não quer que eu responda por mim!

Seria bom que ele acreditasse nisso. No fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, eu não sentia realmente vontade de duelar com ele, mas eu não hesitaria em fazer isso se precisasse.

Quero dizer, se é aqueles pequenos confrontos que tivemos no passado poderiam se classificar em _duelos. _

É, não poderiam não.

– _Ainda me ameaça?_ – debochou ele, mudando de tal maneira o tom da voz que me causou um breve sobressalto. – Será que preciso lembrá-la da sua condição?

– Você não sabe com quem está se metendo... – rosnei de volta.

– Sei, sim – ele respondeu, agora totalmente sério e me olhando nos olhos. – Sei bem qual é o seu tipo, Lestrange. _Não passa de uma mulher louca._ – ele disse, como se cuspisse a última frase, os lábios retorcidos de desprezo. – Uma mulher insana o suficiente para ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para obedecer àquele psicopata doente que é mais insano ainda... Ou quem sabe você não seja pior do que ele, não é?

– Como você pode supor todas essas coisas sobre mim, hein? – retruquei, e não me perguntem como diabos minha voz saiu _tão _controlada. – Nos encontramos apenas duas vezes, Potter... Três, se for contar aquela em que você me acertou um _Estupefaça. _

– Sou um bom observador – ele simplesmente respondeu, as feições menos contraídas. – Além disso, não é preciso muito para sacar você, _Bellatrix_ Lestrange.

Maldito prepotente! Como ele se atreve a me chamar de previsível? E a pronunciar o meu primeiro nome?

– Fala de novo.

– _Quê? _

Estreitei os olhos. – Fala de novo.

Ele imitou o meu gesto e ficou por uns instantes em silêncio.

– Você está brincando, Lestrange?

– O meu nome – respondi, sentido o aperto da varinha dele afrouxar de leve. – Diz ele de novo.

Potter sorriu de lado. – Não.

– Mas eu quero que você fale – retruquei, acompanhando o sorriso dele. – Anda, eu quero ouvir.

– Não vou cair nesse joguinho, _Lestrange_ – ele respondeu, voltando a ficar sério. – E pare de me enrolar. Comece a contar agora mesmo o que você estava fazendo naquela loja ou eu não hesitarei em te mat... OHHH!

Ele deu dois passos para trás, curvando-se de dor. O que um chute _certeiro_ não faz, hein? Minha mão voou para o bolso e no mesmo segundo a varinha que eu empunhava já estava apontada para Potter, que se endireitava novamente, com certa dificuldade.

Rodiei-o, parando atrás dele. Ele se virou para mim ainda ligeiramente curvado, a franja negra e despenteada cobrindo quase toda sua testa, mas que não escondiam seus olhos brilhantes de ódio e de lágrimas rasas.

Jubilosamente, eu sorri.

– Comece a rezar, Potter – sibilei. – Eu poderia muito bem começar a me vingar agora mesmo.

Ele apenas me encarou. Nem ao menos apontou a varinha para mim de volta.

– Isso – continuei. – é para que você veja que _não sabe_ com quem se meteu! Que não é me arrastando pela rua e me fazendo ameaças ridículas com uma varinha enterrada no meu pescoço que você vai me submeter!

Silêncio.

– Eu só digo – ele recitou lentamente, continuando a me encarar de lado. – que se você se meter com Lily de novo, eu mato você na mesma hora... De qualquer jeito, em qualquer lugar... sem me importar com as conseqüências.

Sorri de lado.

– Você poderia ter me matado hoje, Potter.

– Não.

– Não?

– Não.

O ar se encheu de repente com rumores de passos. Potter e eu imediatamente desviamos o olhar para a esquina de um dos prédios sombrios, esperando a provável aparição. Guardei a varinha no bolso interno de minha veste.

Uma mulher atarracada e de meia idade, acompanhada por uma garotinha loira que segurava uma de suas mãos, e uma galinha preta segura em outro braço, foi a aparição que esperávamos. Ela tinha os olhos fixos no chão enquanto andava, até perceber a nossa presença ali e parar imediatamente.

Olhou de Potter para mim, o semblante desconfiado, mas logo em seguida voltou a andar. Percebi que a garotinha roía as unhas enquanto me encarava sem piscar durante toda a trajetória. Um pouco intrigada, eu a encarei de volta por uns segundos, e quando ergui uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente, a pequena desviou o olhar de mim como se eu fosse um dementador.

Potter encarava a mulher. Seu olhar encontrou o meu depois disso e eu não soube dizer o que transmitia.

A mulher parou de andar assim que chegara na outra esquina.

Virou a cabeça para trás de repente, na direção de Potter.

– Você tem horas, meu filho?

Potter imediatamente afastou a manga comprida da camisa de um dos pulsos e respondeu:

– Sete e quinze, senhora.

– Obrigada – e sumiu de vista.

Não resisti e ri baixinho. Ergui os olhos, somente para encontrar Potter, que me encarava de volta sem piscar. Ainda sorrindo, eu sustentei o olhar dele.

Ele começou a caminhar em minha direção.

– Parece que vamos ter que adiar nosso pequeno confronto, Lestrange – ele disse, avançando cada vez mais.

Meu ar de riso evaporou.

– Não temos nada para adiar, Potter. Sua brincadeirinha acaba aqui.

– Você acha que vai decidir isso? – ele ironizou, sua expressão ao mesmo tempo em que zombeteira, perigosa.

– Estou afirmando. Nunca mais terei de olhar para essa sua cara, Potter. E vice-versa.

Num rápido movimento, ele me empurrou contra o muro de novo. Minhas costas colidiram com a parede pedregosa, ao passo que Potter esticou um braço ao lado da minha cabeça, espalmando sua mão no muro.

Engoli em seco.

– Você está avisada – ele rosnou, apenas um palmo separava nossos narizes. – Não vou tolerar que aproxime da minha mulher de novo, ouviu, Lestrange?

Empurrei-o com força, mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou meus dois punhos, prensando-os contra o muro.

– _Eu _é que vou te matar agora se você não tirar essas mãos sujas de mim!... – eu disse. – amante de trouxas desgraçado...

Sim, eu estava relutando contra ele. Nada mais contraditório, porém... Deus sabe como eu estava me controlando para não beijá-lo naquele exato momento.

– Veremos quem vai matar quem – ele disse calmamente. – Bellatrix.

Parei, arrepios percorrendo meu estômago. O rosto de Potter estava covardemente perto do meu agora, e sem querer, eu sorri.

Ele bateu meus punhos contra o muro e se afastou, dando-me as costas e sumindo a passos largos pela mesma esquina que aquela mulher.

_Deuses. _

Que me restava fazer então? Há essas horas eu tinha até me esquecido que eu estava cansada e com sono... Meu corpo agora estava tão acordado, que a idéia de ir para casa não me pareceu mais tão atraente como antes.

E, por Merlim, por que minhas mãos estavam trêmulas?

Levei-as até os lábios. _Estava tão perto, tão perto... _

Desaparatei enfim, meus lábios formigando pelo contato desejado e não recebido.

* * *

Os castiçais estavam todos acesos quando eu cheguei. 

Despi-me da capa, entregando-a para um elfo qualquer que estava ali perto para que fosse guardá-la em meu quarto. Caminhei até a sala de estar, parando quando eu vi quem eu queria ver.

– Ah. Guille.

O elfo prontamente parou para me atender.

– Chamou, senhora Bellatrix?

– Onde está Rodolphus?

– No escritório, senhora.

Fui direto para lá. A porta estava trancada. _Típico. _

– _Alorromora. _

_– _Ah, é você?

– E quem esperava que fosse?

Rodolphus ainda estava com as vestes do trabalho, mexendo nuns gavetões de latão em que ele guardava alguns dos relatórios do Ministério.

– Onde estava? – perguntou ele, os olhos baixos no papel que segurava, sentando-se na poltrona atrás da mesa.

– Com Narcissa – respondi, uma súbita onda de tédio me envolvendo completamente.

Rodolphus ergueu os olhos para mim.

– Como é? Com a sua irmã?

Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Algo de errado nisso?

– Não. De surpreendente.

Não falamos nada por uns segundos. Ignorei a vontade que me deu de subir para o quarto e voltei a falar com ele:

– E você? O que é isso?

– Os relatórios de sempre – ele murmurou, o cenho franzido para os documentos.

– Ah – umedeci os lábios, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa. Os minutos se arrastaram depois disso.

– Falei com Dolohv hoje – ele começou, agora puxando uma pasta de couro negro de debaixo de uns livros, no canto da mesa. – Ele me disse que as coisas no departamento de...

– Rodolphus.

Ele parou. Olhou para mim.

– Que foi?

Apenas sustentei o olhar dele. Meus lábios estavam apertados de raiva e algo mais além disso.

– Que foi, Bella?

Levantei-me da cadeira bruscamente. Contornei a mesa num movimento tão repentino que não cheguei nem a sentir.

Lembro-me apenas de ter me debruçado sobre Rodolphus, segurado seu rosto com as duas mãos e de tê-lo beijado a força.

Vi que seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

Ele não correspondeu ao meu beijo. Permaneceu com os lábios fechados enquanto eu não me afastava, resmungando muito baixinho.

– Bellatrix! – ele exclamou quando eu me afastei totalmente.

A raiva que eu sentia antes só tinha aumentado agora.

– Algum problema? – perguntei, friamente.

Ele balbuciou em silêncio. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

– Por quê isso? – ele acabou dizendo, sem me olhar.

– Vejamos porquê! – entoei, alto e sarcasticamente. – Talvez porque um dia houve uma maldita certidão de casamento que, _por acaso_, continha a sua e a minha assinatura... – uma pausa dramática. – Será que acertei?

Ele me fitou em silêncio. – Que está insinuando, Bellatrix?

Não movi um músculo.

Rodolphus soprou o ar antes de levantar os olhos para mim de novo.

– Pensei que você já soubesse que seria assim.

– Ora! – gargalhei. – Quer dizer então que nas letrinhas miúdas do contrato estava escrito que estaríamos mortos um para o outro após o "sim"?

– Os casamentos arranjados são assim! – ele finalmente se exasperou. – Todos são assim! Lucius e a sua irmã são assim! Se você estava querendo sentimentos e essas baboseiras de trouxas eu não...

– _Por deus, homem, quem aqui está falando de sentimentos?_ – vociferei. Rodolphus se calou. – Estou falando de cópula, coito, sexo, ligação carnal! Sexo, Rodolphus, se-xo!

Eu poderia rir ao ver o queixo dele caindo progressivamente. Mas meu humor estava péssimo.

– Eu pensei que você fosse mais civilizada – ele disse, numa voz gélida, encarando-me tão friamente quanto.

Óbvio que a grande verdade era que a minha declaração havia machucado o ego machista dele.

– Isto é apenas _uma_ das coisas erradas que você supôs sobre mim. Querido.

Saí e fechei a porta do escritório atrás de mim, com um baque tão forte que deve ter reverberado pela casa inteira.

Não me lembro de ter estado com um mau humor tamanho ultimamente.

Alguém me diga, pelos diabos, porque tenho tanto azar com os homens? Por que não consigo satisfazer meus desejos sexuais como eu bem entendo, como conseguem a maioria das mulheres?

De um lado, um marido frígido e insosso que só me serve para manter as aparências e que me deu um sobrenome de casada (se é que isso pode se considerar uma utilidade, porque ultimamente eu não veria problema nenhum em permanecer com meu sobrenome de solteira. Talvez fosse até melhor). De outro, um cara arisco e desgraçadamente atraente que é meu inimigo, e que eu deveria desejá-lo perto apenas para matá-lo.

_É de enlouquecer! _

E se eu fosse pensar bem, aquilo era tudo culpa de _Rodolphus_ e o meu maldito casamento com ele! Se ele não se comportasse como uma múmia ambulante, talvez eu _nunca _tivesse gostado do Potter! Deus meu, o _Potter_!

Eu deveria arranjar um amante.

Entrei pelo corredor do segundo andar, e pedi a uma elfo-fêmea que me trouxesse toalhas limpas no terceiro quarto, à esquerda.

E após um demorado banho de chuveiro, eu adormeci num dos quartos de hóspedes.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, gente, fala sério, a Bella não é uma fofura? Que orgulho dela, não acham que ela deveria formar uma passeata feminista por Londres? "Exigimos igualdade nos direitos sexuais femininos!" Huhauhuau...

- Obrigada **Laura! **Que bom que gostou, apareça mais vezes

- Hmm, você gostou da aparição da Lily, não é, **Vick**? Hehê que bom! E então, agora só falta você me dizer o que achou da discussão do James e da Bella. Brigada pelo coment

- É, infelizmente a Bella ainda não fez o que você queria que ela fizesse, **Ayami. **Mas, sabe, tenho um palpite que ela não vá demorar muito para ter o que deseja... Brigada pelo coment também, e espero que tenha se divertido com esse cap!


	10. Uma boa dose etílica

Título: **Amsterdam**

Autora: **Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação:** PG-13**

Gênero: **Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers: **Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**Uma boa dose etílica**

* * *

Era compreensível que o Lorde das Trevas estivesse esperando mais do que sua fiel equipe mostrou até agora. Não que os derradeiros acontecimentos tenham sido todos desvantajosos, a ponto que se pudesse considerar "casos perdidos", não isso. Ainda assim, a verdade é que seria infinitamente mais conveniente se tivéssemos apresentado resultados diferentes, ou – sendo mais clara – _melhores. _Mais clara ainda: _capturado _pessoas "melhores".

A última batalha que enfrentamos, a que ocorrera na casa do finado Rosier há seis semanas atrás, não me deixa mentir. Embora tenhamos conquistado eventuais prisões, e fosse certa a ocorrência de, naquela ocasião, mortes de bruxos do _outro lado_, o Lorde continuava tão insatisfeito que suas exigências para conosco só tinham aumentado. Se antes o treinamento semanal de Comensais durava em torno de cinco ou seis horas, agora beiravam sete. E isso porque eu não comentei a respeito dos recém-alistados.

O treinamento deles era três vezes mais intenso que o nosso, (sim, eu sei que isso é normal e compreensível, mas percebam: _agora _é três vezes mais. Antes era o quê... _duas?) _quatro ou cinco vezes por semana.

Auguste Rookwood era o mais recente veterano autorizado pelo Lorde das Trevas a orientar os novatos, e ele estava tão mal disfarçadamente excitado que sequer podia disfarçar o sorrisinho patético. Ontem fora o seu primeiro dia, e ele fizera uma ligeira continência – debochada – para mim assim que chegou ao campo. Eu havia perdido uma aposta com ele: duvidei que Milorde admitisse um bruxo menor que vinte e cinco anos de idade para tal posto.

Eram nove e meia da noite quando nós, o conselho de veteranos, finalmente decidimos encerrar o treino. Conjurei um enorme copo de água enquanto me aproximava de meus colegas, soltando meus cabelos do coque com um aceno de varinha.

– E então, rapazes – eu disse após um grande gole, um fio de água escorrendo pelo meu queixo. – O que acham que Milorde diria se nos visse hoje?

– Ha – Rabastan balançou a cabeça. – É realmente muita sorte que ele não tenha vindo.

– Não seja ridículo – disse uma voz atrás de mim. – Você obviamente se esqueceu da utilidade dos _informantes_, não?

– Claro que não – Rabastan retrucou secamente, lançando um olhar frio a Lucius Malfoy. – Mas ainda assim é menos pior do que a presença efetiva do Lorde aqui, francamente.

Lucius sorriu de lado, e desviou o olhar. – Fale por você.

– Sim, Malfoy – Rabastan se agitou no assento. – Vai me dizer que você tirou a sorte grande com a estupenda leva de _lesmas _que tivemos o prazer de conhecer hoje?

Eles se encararam em silêncio, rodeados por nossos olhares analistas. Eu observei mais atentamente a expressão de Lucius.

– Rigidez – sibilou ele, enfim. – Precisão. E insistência, Lestrange. Experimente pelo menos um dos três e assim quem sabe você reclamará menos.

A risada rouca de Walden Mcnair ressonou no campo aberto, que rapidamente se tornava cada vez mais vazio.

Rabastan ergueu-se do assento bruscamente, o olhar fixo no de Lucius Malfoy. Senti um leve conter de respirações ao redor, como se todos pressentissem um duelo. No entanto, o que realmente ocorreu foi que Rabastan apenas desviou-se da figura de Lucius a sua frente, passando por ele sem nada dizer. E desaparatou.

Observei Lucius. Ele recolheu sua varinha com toda a calma e cinismo que lhe era cabível, e emitiu um risinho fraco. Eu ri também. Aquele tipo de coisa me divertia, eventualmente.

– Lucius.

Snape se revelou das sombras de Mcnair e cia. limitada, e veio até o meu cunhado. Eles trocaram um longo olhar enquanto o primeiro colocava uma mão no ombro do segundo, e o guiava para longe. Poucos passos depois foi que percebi Snape começando a falar com ele.

Snape. _Como _eu gostaria de tê-los seguido...

– Alguém aí se interessa por um bom xerez?

– Não é um convite para sua casa, é, Rookwood? – gracejou Dolohv, seu sarcasmo afiado se revelando em seu sorriso torto.

– Hospitalidade não é o meu forte, relaxe.

Houve uma breve onda de risadas.

– Tô dentro – disse Avery.

– É para o Cabeça de Javali? – perguntei, meus olhos ainda fixos no horizonte em que Malfoy e Snape acabaram de desaparatar. Fiz o copo agora vazio sumir de minha mão.

– Se tiver idéia melhor... – começou Rookwood. – Para mim o que importa de fato é uma boa dose etílica corrompendo meu organismo.

– Sou obrigada a concordar – sorri de lado, enquanto os outros riam de novo. – Vamos, então.

– E Rodolphus? – perguntou Avery, e minha impressão foi que sua voz estava cuidadosamente neutra. Não sei por que, já que toda aquela corja sempre teve o maravilhoso costume de ser descarada.

– Já foi – Dolohv e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo. – Bom, vai ter que ficar para uma próxima – acrescentou ele. – Divirtam-se por mim. – E desaparatou.

– Vamos de uma vez, então! – impacientei-me, desaparatando logo em seguida. Sem esperar respostas.

* * *

Poucos minutos para as dez horas da noite, e aquele lugar a qual todos tinham a pretensão de chamar de _pub _estava mais do que cheio. De fato, "_ficar cheio" _não era bem uma expressão que se pudesse associar facilmente ao Cabeça de Javali. Meio freqüentado, quase freqüentado, quase _vazio, _vá lá. Mas hoje... por um momento pensei em ter chegado ao lugar errado.

As recentes aparatações de meus colegas, contudo, não me deixaram enganar. Eles olharam ao redor de si mesmos, exatamente como eu havia feito.

– Vamos procurar um lugar – eu disse.

Avery e Rookwood me seguiram. Escolhemos o balcão às mesinhas, no canto mais afastado. Avery acabou ficando ao meu lado, no meio do trio.

– Vê uma garrafa de xerez aí.

– Uma só? – contrapôs Rookwood.

– Depois a gente vai pedindo mais, homem!

O segundo estalou a língua, revirando os olhos e pondo-se a observar o movimento do bar. Enquanto isso, conjurei uma taça e um pequeno espelho portátil, e analisei o estado do meu rosto. _Lastimável. _Um lenço limpo e um batom bem escuro de repente se fizeram bastante necessários.

– A imundície de vocês ainda tem o poder de me espantar, sabiam? – eu disse, enquanto aqueles dois aceitavam os copos oferecidos pelo barman.

– Desculpe, colega, mas, no caso, a pequena diferença de gêneros entre nós realmente _faz _a diferença. Sacou?

Eu ri.

– Claro. O grau de higiene e bom senso agora é diferenciado por sexo.

Rookwood me lançou um meio sorriso em resposta. – Você é mulher, Bellatrix. Reconheço que quase cem por cento do que somos capazes de fazer você também é. Mas, por favor, tem certas coisas que você _nunca _vai entender. E nem concordar.

– Ótimo para mim! Proponho um brinde a sabia natureza, ãh, que tal? – ergui minha taça, meus colegas gargalharam e imitaram o meu gesto.

– Às Trevas... – sibilou Avery no instante seguinte, sua face risonha tornado-se subitamente sombria. – que um dia triunfará sobre tudo isso aqui, meus amigos. E sobre todos.

Olhei para Rookwood. Nós trocamos um discreto sorriso.

– Às Trevas – entoei, junto com eles.

Aquela foi a última vez que tocamos no assunto política ou a Causa, entretanto. O xerez não demorou a começar a nos causar efeito, e, de fato, um quarto de hora depois, nossas gargalhadas sobrepunham a quase todas as outras vozes do recinto.

Por Mordred. Pelos antepassados dos Black que aquele tipo de coisa _realmente _estava me fazendo falta.

Vez ou outra, entre as várias anedotas lançadas por nós – e de gosto cada vez mais duvidoso – os rapazes me apontavam alguém que, diziam eles, _"estava com o olhar crescido na sua pessoa". _Eu apenas ria, obviamente, mas claro que não deixava de conferir.

– Ah, colega, não vai arriscar, não? – provocava Rookwood.

– Aproveite, Bellinha! – Avery segurou minha mão como se fosse me puxar para uma dança. – Ou você é do tipo que acha que casamentos _matam _as pessoas?

Gargalhei pela enésima vez. Se aquilo continuasse naquele ritmo eu iria acabar rouca.

– Oh, não, querido, fique certo disso! Ou pelo menos não no sentido que você está pensando.

Rookwood gargalhou, engasgou-se e acabou enterrando a cara no braço apoiado no balcão. Ele nunca fora bom para beber, o infeliz.

– Ah, Bella, Bella – continuou Avery. – Olhe, até aquela mulher está olhando para cá! – Virei-me para ver e, de fato, uma criatura toda encapuzada de preto estava com a cabeça voltada em nossa direção, sentada no balcão oposto. Assim que me virei, porém, ela se voltou para frente.

– Pode ser um homem – respondi. – É comum esse tipo de coisa por aqui.

– Pode ser, sim. Mas eu não duvidaria que até as mulheres aqui olhassem para você.

Aquilo quase me fez cuspir a bebida.

– Isso foi uma espécie de _flertada_, Avery? – Na verdade, minha intenção não era ter feito uma pergunta.

Ele riu, e constrangimento era uma palavra que passou longe dali. _Claro._

– Suponho que sim – ele abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes, e voltou a procurar minha mão. – Eu estou aqui. E se você quiser...

Olhei-o fixamente, dentro dos olhos, imaginando se aquilo se tratava de algum tipo de brincadeira. Poderia ser, mas realmente não importava.

– Avery, por Mordred, não me faça rir – eu disse, mas não retirei minha mão. Não é que eu estivesse incrédula, admirada ou enojada, era mais porque... Bem, por mais que eu suspeitasse do interesse pseudo-antigo de Avery em minha pessoa, não dava para dizer que eu já nos imaginara como...

– Vamos, Bella – ele se inclinou levemente para frente. – O que é que tem? Você...

Eu o calei. Com os lábios. Não por vontade, não por carência, não por curiosidade. Por impulso. E para fazê-lo calar a boca, porque ele se tornaria indubitavelmente patético se continuasse falando.

A mão que segurava a minha foi direto para minha nuca, e o beijo rapidamente se aprofundou – lábios, línguas e dentes, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Do outro lado de Avery, ouvi uma ligeira e discreta exclamação – que só podia ter vindo de Rookwood, "recém acordado". E a voz dele veio calma e indiferente em seguida, quando pediu _"mais um uísque aí, faça o favor". _Nesse momento Avery e eu nos afastamos.

– Mais um pouco você me arrancava sangue, homem! – voltei meu olhar para o barman e repeti o pedido de Rookwood. E sim, era verdade. Eu me pergunto se Avery mordia um bife ou beijava alguém com a mesma intensidade. Ou do mesmo jeito.

A risada que ele soltou foi tão maliciosa quanto descontraída.

– Esta foi uma reclamação que eu _definitivamente _não esperaria de uma mulher como você.

– Que ótimo – eu sorri, surpresa, sentindo o uísque descer queimando. _Bom. _Todas as coisas giraram ao redor, por uns segundos. – Mas não foi uma reclamação, Avery – Ele olhou para mim de esgoela, com interesse. – Foi apenas uma observação.

Esvaziei o conteúdo âmbar de uma vez. Tudo girou de novo – mais demoradamente – e eu fechei os olhos por um instante.

– Um minuto, rapazes.

Levantei-me, passando pelas mesinhas agora mais vazias, e fui direto ao banheiro feminino. Dirigi-me diretamente às pias imundas e borrifei água em abundância no meu rosto e nuca, o simples frescor que aquilo me causava já suavizando a sensação de torpeza.

Amanhã o dia será cheio, lembrei-me. E a madrugada ia alta demais... Era hora de acabar com aquilo.

O ranger da porta se abrindo despertou-me dos devaneios, e eu vislumbrei, através do espelho, um semblante alto e completamente sombrio adentrar o recinto. Era a mulher coberta de vestes negras que estava sentada no balcão oposto ao meu. Ela foi direto a um dos cubículos. Voltei a me refrescar com a água.

O rosto já seco, me virei para ir embora. Assim que girei nos calcanhares, porém, eu parei.

A mulher estava plantada na minha frente.

De punho erguido. Sua varinha apontada para mim.

E eu estaquei. Simplesmente.

Estaquei porque o pesado véu negro não ocultava mais seu rosto. Porque pude vislumbrá-lo, mesmo em meio às sombras projetadas por seu capuz, e perceber que ele era magro, que um pedaço de franja cobria sua testa, e que seus olhos estavam ocultos pelo brilho de um óculos.

_De lentes quadradas._

Logo depois, o mundo enegreceu.

* * *

**N/A:** _Este capítulo é dedicado a Ayami-chan._

Sim, porque graças a ela – nas eventuais e deliciosas conversas no MSN – o ânimo voltou para mim, desde minha última produção. Obrigada mesmo, querida. E claro, aos comentários _maravilhosos_ de **Laura **e **Nikkih! **Sério, vocês me deixaram muito felizes com tudo/o/

Então, pessoas? Digam-me, assustei muito vocês com a pseudo-acction Avery/Bella? HAHAHA, o que acharam?

E bom, pra quem odiou, teve a pequena compensação no final. (Óculos quadrados... ui ui!)

Ah, muito obrigada também a todos os que leram, independente de terem deixado rewiew ou não. Pensaram que a tia Clara ia esquecer vocês? xD


	11. Agora acabamos

Título: **Amsterdam**

Autora: **Clara dos Anjos**

Classificação: **PG-13**

Gênero: **Acction/Adventure/Romance**

Spoilers: **Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**Agora acabamos**

* * *

A escuridão ainda estava lá quando abri os olhos. Pisquei, girei a cabeça para os lados com cuidado, sentindo um cheiro peculiar de terra e mato, mas tudo continuava indistinguível em meio a todo aquele breu. Meus dois braços estavam dormentes e, quando tentei puxá-los para baixo, para o lado do corpo, foi que eu os percebi amarrados. A alguma coisa acima de minha cabeça. E não dava para saber se com ou sem magia.

_Com magia, _definitivamente. Tentei me soltar com feitiços silenciosos, mesmo sem a varinha, já que isso era possível. E nada.

Minha cabeça latejou horrivelmente. Eu tinha sede, e ainda por cima sentia-me fraca. Como se minha pressão sangüínea tivesse decaído a ponto de me fazer desmaiar... _Mas eu não iria desmaiar._

Foi então que tudo voltou. O _pub, _o xerez, a mulher, o banheiro, a surpresa.

A estupefação por perceber que a dita _mulher _era ninguém menos que – deuses – _James Potter._

Inacreditável. Demais.

Mas os contornos daquele rosto sob o capuz, _aqueles evidentes óculos_..Por Mordred que eu poderia tê-los reconhecido nestas ou em quaisquer outras circunstâncias que fossem.

Diabos. James Potter outra vez.

Por que, é o que eu pergunto somente. _Por quê?_

_E onde ele está agora?_

– Potter? – arrisquei, no momento em que uma luz forte e amarela surgiu bem na minha frente. Vinha de um candeeiro. – _Potter!_ ­Potter, eu sei que é você! Eu sei que você está aí, vamos apareça! Potter!

Certo, Bellatrix. Respire.

– POTTER! Apareça, seu covarde, bastardo pérfido, apareça, maldito aman...

_Oh, demônios._

O maldito bastardo me petrificou.

O ruído de seus passos sobre a terra, logo em seguida, preencheu o ar. E então, ele apareceu.

Recortada contra a luz forte do candeeiro, a silhueta encapuzada de James Potter era uma figura negra à minha frente.

– Boa noite, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Não fosse o meu estado, eu teria estremecido visivelmente.

Ele se aproximou. Por momentos fugazes, a luz revelou partes de seu rosto, e eu pude ver que ele sorria.

– Você não imagina o quanto me agrada te ver... – ergueu sua varinha de maneira lenta (ridiculamente teatral, melhor dizendo). A voz dele era baixa e segura. – _assim. _– o desgraçado completou.

Desgraçados. Ele e a elfo-doméstica que o pariu.

– Isso não vai demorar muito, não se preocupe – aproximou-se um pouco mais, e eu o senti perscrutando meu rosto. O brilho de seus óculos pareceu dançar para mim. – Seu estado logo será outro.

_Como é que é? _O que pretende fazer, Potter? Matar-me?

_Claro._

– É tão engraçado te ver assim – ele cruzou os braços, a varinha segura em uma das mãos. – Congelada. Esses seus traços... tão _aristocráticos_...enrijecidos. O que na verdade não faz muita diferença, se você mesma reparar. Quando foi que seu rosto experimentou expressões muito... _diferentes_? – ele sorriu enormemente. – "De vez em quando" é muita pretensão dizer, não é? Claro, claro. Mas, não, Lestrange, definitivamente não estou aqui para zombar de sua triste situação. Ah, e você deve estar se perguntando também se eu a seqüestrei para matá-la.

Senti seu olhar pesando sobre mim, por segundos tão arrastados que pareceram horas. E então, surpreendentemente, fui libertada do feitiço.

– Não é isso, Lestrange? Responda.

Ele tomou mais distância de mim, e sua varinha agora em riste pareceu ganhar mais firmeza no ato. Com cuidado, agitei meus braços presos, mais para livrá-los da dolorosa dormência do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Você _quer _me matar, Potter – rosnei. – Isso é uma certeza.

Outro grandioso sorriso surgiu naquele rosto coberto de sombras. Ansiedade, raiva ou nervosismo, entretanto, eram sentimentos que positivamente passavam longe de mim. Eu não havia mentido. Aquele bastardo pretendia fazer uma _vingancinha pessoal, _isso era bastante claro.

E tudo o que eu conseguia sentir se resumia em desprezo.

_Além de um certo prazer em ver ele tentar,_ devo admitir.

– Errado.

Eu sorri.

– Não minta pra mim, estúpido.

– Não estou mentindo, Bellatrix – ele respondeu, tão suavemente que chegava a ser doce. – Você francamente acha que a morte seria um castigo suficiente? Não partilha da mesma opinião que a minha, então.

Ora, me lance logo as Imperdoáveis então, santo Potter! Se, é claro, não está pensando em me torturar com um _Rictusempra_.

E, diabos, eu quero que ele fale meu nome de novo.

– Ótimo. O que pretende fazer, então?

Ele conjurou um copo ínfimo e ingeriu seu conteúdo líquido de uma só vez. Fez o copo desaparecer enquanto avançava uns passos em minha direção novamente e... apenas que, desta vez, ele chegou _muito_ perto. Foi então que senti a ponta de sua varinha passear lenta e suavemente do queixo até a minha jugular.

– Bellatrix Lestrange, quero que saiba de uma coisa: desde o dia em que fugi daquela emboscada preparada por vocês, passei a acompanhar todos os seus passos. Sempre. De todas as maneiras que pude conseguir – em seu rosto não havia mais o mínimo resquício de sorriso. – E você provavelmente se pergunta se eu a segui todo esse tempo, como fiz hoje. Não. Posso te assegurar que esta foi a primeira vez.

"No entanto, não foi muito difícil ligar todos os crimes e atentados misteriosos ocorridos à você e ao seu bando psicótico. _Você._ Você, que foi seguramente a minha maior determinação em todo este tempo de trabalho como auror. E por quê? Simples. Porque vocêé a _pior_ de todos eles, em todos os sentidos existentes e possíveis. E eu soube disso desde o primeiro momento em que duelei com você. Desde a primeira vez em que você me encarou nos olhos".

Potter acenou a varinha em direção ao candeeiro, e a luz enfraqueceu um pouco mais. Agora faltava pouco para que as feições dele se ocultassem totalmente à minha visão.

"Eu há muito que desejo fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, e não somente pelo que você fez a mim ou a Lily. Cada morte que chegava aos meus ouvidos era quase uma... ofensa pessoal. Mas os _outros_ não me importam mais, Lestrange. Não por enquanto, pelo menos. Eu havia dito que nós dois não havíamos acabado, se lembra? Há seis semanas atrás".

É claro que me lembrava, mas resolvi ficar quieta. Eu deixaria Potter despejar tudo o que bem quisesse. Eu _queria_ que assim fosse.

'_Mas os outros não me importam mais, Lestrange'._ Certo... Eu não podia sorrir agora.

– Pois bem – os dedos dele roçaram-se nos cabelos próximos a minha face, e depois a acariciaram. – Agora acabamos.

Tentei morder aqueles dedos, mas Potter afastou-os a tempo, rindo.

– Não brinque comigo, James Potter!

– Isto está longe de ser uma brincadeira. A menos que você queira enxergar assim, claro. O problema é seu.

– Não serei sua prisioneira! – gritei. Senti que a raiva latente que pulsava dentro de mim finalmente começou a borbulhar. – Nem em sonhos, desista!

Ele gargalhou brevemente.

– Você _é, _querida – riu-se ele. – Você já é.

– A morte! – berrei. – Prefiro a morte do que submeter-me a você!

– Cale-se! – Potter gritou também. Mas sua voz demonstrava muito mais frieza do que a minha. – Não vou te matar, já disse.

– Mas eu quero.

Não houve resposta. Eu sabia.

– Prefiro que me mate agora mesmo – ele se afastou de mim. – É verdade, Potter, reconheço que você pode ter me vencido. Estou sem minha varinha, presa num lugar desconhecido e você está armado. Todos nós vamos acabar caindo nesta guerra, invariavelmente.

– Eu não sou assassino, Lestrange – a voz de Potter veio dez vezes mais fria do que já esteve até agora. – Não sou como você.

– Não mesmo. É um covarde – sorri, e este foi o maior sorriso que já dei desde que o bastardo me seqüestrara. – É o que eu sempre soube, afinal. Nunca fora um inimigo páreo para mim.

Então, eu jamais poderia imaginar a dimensão do efeito que aquelas palavras causariam em James Potter. Tudo o que eu pude sentir, já que estávamos mergulhados naquele negrume, foi o movimento rápido de Potter se aproximando de mim novamente, uma de suas mãos agarrarem minha nuca com força e, com igual força, seus lábios cobrirem os meus.

Fora quase dolorosa a rapidez com que meus sentidos entorpecidos pelo álcool e pelo cansaço despertaram-se e tornaram-se tão _vivos. _Meu coração foi a mil quando senti, e finalmente me dei conta, de que eram _aqueles lábios_ que tocavam os meus. Era... irreal demais, e proibido, e absurdo, e inesperado, ilógico.

Era maravilhoso.

Entreabri meus lábios com urgência, ansiosamente, assim que mandei às favas minha consciência e tudo o que ela gritava. Buscava os lábios e a língua de Potter com uma sede absurda, sentindo ele me corresponder e fazer a mesma coisa, tornando aquilo tudo mais _surreal_ do que já era e devia ser. Minha mente naquele momento não passava de uma coisa torpe, e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era embriagar-me com o gosto de Potter, com o cheiro, constatando que não era muito diferente do que eu costumava imaginar, mas que era único, exclusivamente _dele._

Potter era um demônio, e eu estava perdida. Perdida porque eu o queria de verdade, agora mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Gemi arrastado e sem perceber quando ele, bruscamente, se separou de mim.

– Potter...

Afastou a mão da minha nuca. – Não – o ouvi murmurar, enquanto me dava as costas. Levou uma mão aos cabelos, levando-os para trás.

Observei-o. Eu queria tanta coisa naquele momento... libertar meus braços, recuperar minha varinha. Mas, sobretudo, atender a única coisa que o meu corpo pedia. Ele gritava por James Potter.

– Potter... por Mordred, o que...

Ele me beijou de novo, e então, mergulhei naquele doce entorpecimento pela segunda vez.

– Me chama de... – comecei, quando os beijos de Potter avançaram pelo meu pescoço. – Bellatrix.

Ele se voltou. – Não – e beijou-me rapidamente nos lábios. – Não vou alimentar essa sua tara.

Afastei-me. – Você vai.

Ele não esboçou qualquer reação.

– Vai – continuei. – Porque sua tara _por mim_ nem se compara a esta tão insignificante que tenho. É, no mínimo, justo.

Então, ele apertou meu rosto entre seus dedos. – Você é uma vadia desgraçada, _Bellatrix_ – sorri do jeito que pude. Era uma vitória, afinal. – E eu, um idiota. Porque não consigo deixar de gostar disso.

E uniu sua boca na minha, impedindo a vontade arrasadora que tive de rir naquele instante. Quem se importava com isso? Era o quarto beijo que Potter me dava, e eu pensava, em todo este tempo que se passou desde que eu passara a desejá-lo, quantas vezes ansiei por este acontecimento. Quantas vezes beijei outros homens e não fora, nem de longe, a mesma coisa.

Como hoje, com Avery. Onde ele estaria agora? E Rookwood? Será que comunicaram aos outros o meu sumiço? Avisariam Rodolphus?

Sim, era óbvio.

O céu, em um ponto distante do horizonte, começava a clarear. Senti a brisa gelada e cortante da madrugada que ia embora, o aroma fresco de orvalho, a corda rígida – ou que fosse aquilo, afinal, que me prendia – machucando meus pulsos, a dor latejante dos meus braços dormentes... e me senti bem. De verdade. Senti que, intimamente, não desejava que aquele momento, aquilo tudo, acabasse rápido. Que não me importava com o fato de estar subjugada a James Potter. Com o fato de eu ter desistido de relutar. Não que eu pudesse fazer muita coisa, mas eu sei, francamente, que o que eu estava fazendo agora era, no mínimo, vergonhoso. Render-me ao desejo por um inimigo.

Era uma situação surreal sim, e a minha reação a ela, pior ainda. _Eu sei._ Mas, por favor, aquilo não ia durar para sempre, assim como _eu _não ficaria presa ali para sempre. Potter não era louco. E _se fosse_, eu trataria de fazer alguma coisa.

No momento certo.

– Hey, James!

Potter virou-se para trás num pulo, perscrutando pelo breu e apanhando a varinha pelo bolso. Ouvi rumores de mato sendo pisado, enquanto tentei botar um pouco de ordem na avalanche de pensamentos que invadiram minha mente.

– Ah, aí está você! Eu não acredito, James, você veio mesmo.

Então, a terceira figura daquele cenário se revelou nas sombras quando avançou para perto de Potter.

Este abaixou a varinha, enquanto eu, ainda processando que era aquela pessoa _mesmo_ quem estava ali, quis desesperadamente me soltar daquela armadilha.

_Não, não, não, por mil demônios!_

E quando a pessoa avançou na pequena área iluminada pelo candeeiro, não pude mais me dar ao luxo de ter dúvidas...

– _Sirius?_

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, depois de um certo **trabalho**, este capítulo nasceu. Depois de uma intensa confusão de idéias e de insatisfações básicas com o que era escrito. Depois que eu definitivamente dei um tempo com outros projetos para me dedicar _integralmente_ a esta adorável fanfic de estimação . Claro, né, pessoas, acho que deu pra perceber que **este aqui **era especial XP

Obrigada **mesmo**, de verdade verdadeira, a **Nikkih**, **Ina**, **Tainá Passos de Menezes**, **JhU Radcliffe** e **Missy B**. Amei cada vírgula que vocês escreveram, minhas queridas. E que bom que vocês não se traumatizaram irrecuperavelmente com o Avery! XD

E tenho que agradecer até a morte à BLASTER AJUDA que a **Srta. Ayami** me deu com o parto deste capítulo. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem suas idéias XD (em off: _Sirius rulez ever!_)

Que venha o 12! \o/


End file.
